The Ancients Weapon
by StArFiReGiRl101
Summary: SGA and Avatar Last Airbender meet as SGA explores to another planet, an epic adventure as SGA discovers the Secret weapon the Ancients had created is the characters from Avatar.
1. The Untouched World

Chapter 1:

John Sheppard strode into the Gate room, scanning around for his team. Teyla Emmagan, a tan, strong woman stood near Ronan Dex. He was taller then Teyla, and darker. He had long dreadlocks, and massive arms that were muscular. He and the woman alone were deadly with their bare hands. John searched for the third teammate, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Has anyone seen Rodney?" John asked, tightening his strap on his pack that strung onto his back. Teyla looked away from Ronan, who was muttering something to her.

"He was still at the lab when I left him," She said, brushing her reddish brown hair out of her face.

"Over there," Ronan said, pointing over to the automatic opening doors. Rodney rushed in, panting, his face red.

"Oh jeez." He breathed and stumbled in.

"Where were you?" John said, watching Rodney try and catch his breath.

"Some idiot locked the lab doors and they were jammed—" Rodney began but John waved him off.

"Never mind, your shoes are untied." John said pointing to Rodney's shoes. Rodney gasped for air, then ducked down to tie his shoes.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you and your team ready for departure?" said Samantha Carter, leader of the expedition to Atlantis from behind him. John turned away from Rodney who glanced up at the two, but continued to fix his shoes.

"Ready to go," He said, nodding to Sam. Her bright blond hair was braided and she wore the accustom Atlantis personnel outfit, with the slight difference signifying her rank as Colonel.

Sam smiled and nodded and the Gate activated. "Remind me, why are we going to this planet?" Rodney asked, straightening up.

"We need to find more allies. Teyla has also found out that these might be one of the ancient cities that the Ancients protected with top technology. Thought it would be worth checking out," John Sheppard replied.

Rodney sighed. "I do love Ancient tech." He said as the gate finished activating.

"Well, lets see if we can make your day." John said and he stepped back along with the others, as a puddle jumper lowered into the gate room. They all loaded onto the puddle jumper and the gate activated. They flew right on through.

It took only a couple of minutes to find a good landing spot for the puddle jumper, there were many varieties of plants and trees, the place was really green. Ronan looked out of the front window, sitting right behind Sheppard at the controls.

"Is that where we're going?" he asked, pointing to a large city up ahead. It looked ancient, with a large wall surrounding the borders of the city. Sheppard nodded.

"Land right down there," Teyla said suddenly. Sheppard nodded, and took a dive.

John and his team stepped out of the puddle jumper and looked around. It was the greenest place he had every laid eyes on. There were millions of brightly colored flowers, it looked so serene, and empty it couldn't possibly have a village nearby. There was no one in sight.

"Alright, lets head out and see if there's anyone at the village." John commanded. They began making their way to the village.

"How far is this village?" Rodney asked as they kept walking.

"Not very far," Teyla said, leading them.

"How would you know?" said Rodney looking at her. Teyla looked at him with her dark eyes.

"I know my way around. My father once traveled here for a year, and he took me with him to escape the cullings. He knew it was impossible that he would find a planet where the Wraith had not touched, but he did not give up." Teyla said looking away towards the fields ahead.

"What happened?" Ronan asked, in a colorless tone.

"My father had found a perfect planet which had not been touched by the Wraith. This one. He met with the natives, they were quite advanced, but they also possessed a power that could only be bestowed by the Ancients themselves." Rodney looked skeptical, but John was curious.

"Like what?" John asked.

"To be able to control the elements." Teyla said, in a hushed voice.

"Elements?" Rodney said doubtfully. Teyla nodded.

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." John looked at Teyla.

"Yeah, like that could happen. Why didn't we just take the puddle jumper to the city instead of walking?" Rodney demanded. Teyla shot him a weary look.

"These people are not used to technologies such as this, Dr. McKay." Teyla explained.

"If these people can control the elements, and I stretch the _if_, why hasn't the Wraith come and wiped these people out already?" John said. Teyla shrugged.

"I do not know. It is possible the Wraith were also skeptical, or that they didn't believe the people as a threat. But what also bothers me, is that they have not been culled for a long time. It might be due to the fact they can defend themselves, but it would be worth checking out." Teyla said looking at John meaningfully. He didn't answer, but only looked ahead.

The others fell silent, thinking about what they had heard. Rodney strongly doubted that these people actually had any real power over the elements, it was impossible. John doubted it too, but so many strange things had happened to him in his life, that he wasn't sure. Ronan really wasn't going to expect anything just yet, for he knew anything could happen in this galaxy with all the strange races.

It was ten minutes when they finally found the village. Everyone was busily hurrying through the dirt streets. A few stopped dead when they saw the newcomers. They scurried away in fear, for this was probably very strange to them.

The villagers were dressed similar to the way the Chinese or the Japanese would dress, but they looked nothing like the Chinese or Japanese.

"Well, what now?" Rodney asked, stopping along with the others. John opened his mouth, about to tell Rodney exactly what they were going to do, when a low voice shouted above the crowd.

"Stop!" a voice boomed. Rodney jumped. Ronan's hand flew to his holster. John and Teyla stopped dead and exchanged glances.

John and his team turned around to see men, soldiers it looked like, dressed in green uniform, the commander was riding on a strange animal that stood on its hind legs. The commander had jet black hair and a stout chin, and looked very strict. The large animal he was riding was rather feathery and looked like an overlarge bird. The commander prodded the animal forward and stoutly shouted, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

John stepped forward. "My name is John Sheppard and this is Ronan, Teyla, and Rodney. We're explorers." John said, looking up at the man on the bird. The bird cantered back and forth in slight steps as if it was anxious. The man's face was expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"My name is Teyla Emmagan, we need to speak to your leader. We have matters to discuss about the Wraith." Teyla said firmly, staring at the man hard. The man's lip twitched.

"I do not know what you speak of. You still didn't say who you are. What Nation?" The man asked.

John looked at the others, puzzled. _Nation? _"We're not from this planet." John said. The crowd gasped and people muttered among themselves.

"I thought you said your dad came here?" Rodney asked Teyla. She didn't answer. She was looking at the man with an odd expression. Almost hatred. Rodney wondered if she knew this man.

The man looked at Sheppard coldly. "Whatever trick you are trying to play, it is not working. You will be arrested immediately for lies and deception. This will not be tolerated." The commander said, pointing a staff at Sheppard's chest.

He stepped forward. Ronan smirked. "What is so funny?" the man snapped. Ronan looked at the man with a smile.

"You're going to arrest us with your bare hands? We have guns, and you have nothing." Ronan said looking at the man as if he were stupid. Indeed, the men surrounding them had no weapons to speak of, except one carried a walking staff, the commander.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever you speak of, guns or whatever, they are of no use to us. Dai Li, arrest them. Now." The man commanded. The men tensed, ready to jump.

Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, and John all cocked their guns, on guard. "We will defend ourselves! Let us see your master, then you can decide what to do with us then!" Sheppard shouted. But the Commander was not listening.

Teyla tried to persuade him, despite the building anger towards the commander. She was certain this was the man who crippled her father for a short period. "Commander, I assure you, we mean no harm. But we will indeed defend ourselves as Colonel Sheppard has warned you, and they will damage and probably kill you. Please, we wish to do you no harm," Teyla added, pleading in her voice.

The commander regarded her coldly. "It is the opposite, young lady. We do not wish to harm you, but if you come peacefully, it will not come to that. We can injure you, whether you believe us or not. Now, will you come peacefully?" the commander said in a mockingly pacifying voice. He grinned at his other companions, as if he knew otherwise.

Ronan scoffed. "When has anyone gone peacefully to jail? That's a laugh," he looked up at the commander who gave him a nasty look.

"No? Well then, I'm very sorry to hear that," he said, not sounding very sorry at all. "Dai Li, you know what to do. Bring these rogues in. Now." The commander reared back his bird, and trotted off, leaving the village staring after him. The village was already cleared out, most in their homes, but the men stayed to watch the commotion.

The Dai Li moved with shocking speed. They spun and flowed in synchronization, and John was so entranced by their movement, that he did not realize that he was being encased in rising rock until Rodney let out a yelp.

"Hey!" John cried out angrily as his gun was jerked out of his hand and cascaded to the ground, he could hear the other guns clattering to the ground, and assumed it had happened to the others. The Dai Li had shot rocks in the shape of hands that were connected to a chain, and the rock hand had actually _grabbed_ the gun out of his hand.

"What the—" John began, but the Dai Li moved more agile now, and they all raised their arms, and the earth moved with them, trapping the team into a tight cage. They could barely move their arms.

John tried to wriggle out of the trap, but it was no use. "You try and defy the Earth Kingdom!" one of the Dai Li roared. "That will not happen, for we will crush you where you stand!"

John just looked at him, dazed. The man nodded. "What the heck is going on here?" John demanded, infuriated that this plan was going way off course.

The Dai Li did not answer, they only jumped back into a straight line, waiting for their commander to return. Rodney looked from Ronan to John to Teyla. "Oh, this is not good." Rodney moaned.

Aang groaned as he entered back into the house. Katara was sitting on a floor mat, leaning over a coffee table and looking at a couple of papers, Momo, the pet flying lemur, was sitting on Katara's back, picking at Katara's hair. She waved him away and he chattered, disgruntled. "How many more flyers did you get up?" Katara asked, brushing back a strand of hair, not looking up. Aang shrugged hopelessly, looking towards Katara gloomily.

"About twenty more. But nobody has seen Appa at all. How do we even know he's still here?" Aang asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. Katara looked at Aang with sympathy.

Aang had lost his flying Bison to a couple of hunters back in the desert. They had been searching for him ever since they came to the city Ba Sing Se.

"Aang, don't worry. We'll find him, it won't be much longer." Katara soothed. Aang nodded dully.

"I just hope he isn't hurt." He said and Katara gave him half a hug, then looked over his bald head.

The front doors swung open and Toph and Sokka entered, breathless. "We need more flyers." Sokka said, clutching at his chest and gasping. Katara handed him a stack. "Thanks," He said and he and Toph bolted out the doors. Aang and Katara looked at each other, then shrugged.

Sokka and Toph hurried around, posting up as much as they could. "Tell me again, why are we rushing?" Sokka asked, panting. Toph handed him a poster.

"So then we can find Appa faster, and Aang can stop sulking and concentrate on his earthbending." Toph said, slapping a poster on the wall, upside down. Sokka groaned, and fixed the poster.

"I very much doubt that Appa will be found faster if we stick flyers all around the city." Sokka said grumpily, slapping another poster on a wall.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. Now lets hurry and get to the next wall, its not completely filled with posters." Toph said, but then a loud cry come from behind them.

Sokka jerked his head up.

"What was that?" He said looking around. There seemed to be a commotion coming from the entrance of the city. Toph shrugged and grabbed his arm.

"Lets go see!" She said eagerly and dragged Sokka to the source of the cry.

A crowd was forming as some tumult began in the center of the square. Toph shoved her way a little to see what was going on. A group of four strange adults dressed in black suits were being held together by rock. Toph knew who must've done this. "Dai Li," Toph hissed to Sokka, and he nodded.

"What did they do to get arrested?" Sokka asked, scanning the scene. A black item on the ground caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the ground. Toph looked around, and though she was blind, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No idea. It must be dangerous, or the Dai Li wouldn't have cared if they kept them." Toph said.

One of the men moaned. Toph concentrated on her sense of feeling, and identified the four figures. They were panicking, and in shock. She tried to identify any harsh feelings, and wasn't disappointed. Two of the men were fuming and the other was just panicking, maybe trying to figure out how to get out of this. The woman, Toph was surprised, was pregnant, but was also angry.

"Why are they arresting a pregnant woman?" Toph wondered out loud. Sokka looked at her surprised.

"She's _pregnant?"_ Sokka said. Toph nodded. "She'll never survive in the prisons with a child!" Sokka said shocked.

"We have to free them." Toph and Sokka said simultaneously after a pause. Toph grinned.

"You ready Boomerang Boy?" Toph said. Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, but can you stop calling me that? It doesn't flow." Sokka complained. Toph rolled her eyes.

"You don't flow." She retorted and took off with Sokka scrambling behind her.

John struggled to come up with a solution to this bizarre problem. "Rodney, you got anything?" John said after a moment. Rodney looked at him incredulously, (after craning his neck as far as he possibly could, as John was behind him.)

"Do I got anything? No, was I supposed to? I have no idea what to do, sorry to disappoint you." Rodney snapped. John sighed.

"We'll need a miracle." Ronan said glaring at the Dai Li.

"We are so screwed." Rodney said. John, who was ignoring Rodney's comments, noticed a girl and a boy, hurrying their way through the crowd. The girl was wearing a green tunic and skirt, the boy was wearing blue. The girl jumped over an elderly man who was bickering to the next man and landed perfectly. The girl stomped her foot into the ground, and miraculously, a boulder ten times bigger than her rose into the air. She shoved it at one of the Dai Li, and it knocked the man clear off his feet. She maneuvered so quickly, using intricate techniques, Teyla and Ronan couldn't help but admire her ferocity.

The boy, however, used a boomerang to knock out the Dai Li. It was pretty affective. The girl sprinted to the boulder-like cage and grinned. "How's this for a miracle?" She said to a shocked Ronan and brought her palms up, and then pushed down as hard as she could. The boulder trembled and then sank back into the ground.

The boy motioned for the team to follow him while the girl punched a Dai Li officer in the gut. "Go!" She said, with much force. The team followed the boy while the girl kept the soldiers busy.

They ran through the city, which was a huge maze, and took four turns and finally the boy slowed down, but checked the area.

Once the boy was sure the way was clear, he stopped. "That was close!" He wheezed. John stopped and looked at Ronan and Rodney, then he looked back to the boy.

"Thanks. Who are you?" John said. The boy straightened up, boomerang still in hand.

"My name is Sokka. Toph should be getting back any second now, it doesn't take her that long to take out a few soldiers." Sokka said, looking over their shoulders for any sight of Toph. John nodded.

"I'm John Sheppard, this is Ronan, Teyla, and Rodney." John introduced.

Sokka nodded. "One question," He said, brushing off his shirt. "Why were the Dai Li trying to arrest you?" He looked up, curious. John sighed, and looked at his team.

"Well, we were accused of lying and trickery, for one." Rodney said coldly. Sokka looked puzzled.

"Lying? You must've told a pretty big lie to tick off one of the Commanders. What did you say?" Sokka asked eagerly stowing his boomerang in the back of his belt.

Rodney began but then he was interrupted as Toph barreled through. "Run to the house!" She cried and zoomed forward. Sokka stood there for a moment.

"Well, come on!" He said turning and sprinting after her.

John looked at Teyla. "Can you run?" He asked her, concerned for her child. She nodded.

But John wasn't convinced. "I don't believe you, Ronan!" he yelled and Ronan turned. "Carry Teyla, come on!" Ronan looked at Teyla, who was looking annoyed, then shrugged. He walked over to Teyla, and carried her, trotting as fast as he could after Sokka.

"This is ridiculous!" Teyla shouted at John who merely grinned. He ran after them, leaving Rodney standing there. He finally took off after them, and was the last one to reach the large house that had a large balcony, where a boy and a girl were talking with Toph and Sokka and the team.

"This is getting weirder by the second." Rodney said once he walked up next to Sheppard. He spotted a large arrow on the boy's head, which happened to be bald. "You're telling me," John said.


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2:

John and his team were sitting down across from Katara and her friends. John and Teyla were conversing in hushed whispers while Ronon lay back, staring at the ceiling and Rodney was thinking hard and staring into space.

Aang was watching them silently while Sokka fidgeted with his boomerang. Aang tapped Sokka without taking his eyes off of the odd looking group. Sokka looked around at Aang.

"What?"

Aang glanced at Sokka. "Where do you think they're from?" he asked, looking back at the team. Sokka looked up from his boomerang and shrugged.

"No idea. I haven't seen anybody like them before, have you?" Sokka asked, looking to Aang. Aang shook his head.

"Nope." Aang said and they fell silent. Katara walked over with Toph and sat down next to Aang. She looked confused and curious at the same time. She looked to Aang, her chocolate brown hair falling over her face, and she brushed it away.

"Have they said anything?" she asked in a hushed whisper. Aang shook his head. Katara looked apprehensive.

"You don't think it's a good idea to have them here?" Aang whispered back. Katara bit her lip.

"It might jeopardize our mission to find Appa. What if the Dai Li kicks us out?" Katara asked.

"Or worse, imprison us for saving the prisoners from going to jail." Toph said. Katara shifted guiltily in her seat.

"Relax guys. We don't even know what they've done; they could be framed for all we know." Sokka said, at ease. Katara didn't look reassured.

A noise turned Aang and the others to the team's attention. Their leader had cleared his throat, and was looking expectantly at them.

"Hello," Katara said slowly. One of the men, the muscular, intimidating one, chuckled slightly. The leader looked at her, but not harsh. He looked kind and curious, also a little mad.

Sokka sat up. "Okay," he said, businesslike. "Katara, Toph, and Aang, this is John, Teyla, Ronon, and Ricky." Sokka said and the man at the end of the couch looked up sharply.

"Ricky?" he said. Sokka looked down at him blankly.

"Yeah, Ricky." He stopped and the team was just staring at him. "What? That's what you said!" Sokka said, and Sheppard laughed.

"It is not! It's Rodney! Dr. Rodney McKay, for your information." Dr. McKay snapped. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, it's Rodney." Sokka said, and Katara leaned forward.

"What's a doctor?" She questioned him, and he looked at her quizzically. Teyla stepped in for him.

"A healer. He's not really a healer, but he specializes in subjects where that name means the rank of —"

"Of how smart one is. I have a very high degree for your information." McKay said with a satisfied smirk.

Toph laughed. "Someone's got a big head." She mumbled and Rodney glowered.

"We thank your friends from saving us from those men," the Teyla said before any of it could turn into a debate. Katara smiled at them.

"No problem," Toph said, kicking her feet onto the coffee table. Sokka nodded.

"What were those men after you for anyway?" Sokka persisted once more. John Sheppard looked at his team. Teyla nodded.

"We didn't do anything wrong, your people didn't believe us when we said we came through the Stargate." Sheppard began. Katara exchanged glances with Aang and Sokka.

"The what —?" Sokka began.

"It is a circular device that transports one to another planet. It's a few miles from this city, have any of you—?" Teyla said, but they were shaking their heads.

"That would stir up the Dai Li. They wouldn't want their peace to be ruined in this town; they are very...protective over that." Katara explained. Sokka was looking at the team, a new expression on his face.

"You're saying this thing is real?" Sokka asked eagerly. Sheppard nodded. Toph snorted.

"Come on, they're delusional. If that were true, why hasn't anyone we know discovered it yet, huh?" Toph demanded. Sheppard looked towards her.

"Because they probably weren't looking for it. We can prove it to you, if you would like." He said, and Toph only stared at him.

Katara spoke up. "Toph, how can they be lying?" Toph looked at her sharply, her black hair dangling in her eyes. "Listen; look at how they are dressed. They definitely don't look like they belong here, do they?" Katara asked Toph.

She snorted. "How do you expect me to know what they're wearing?" she demanded. Katara blinked.

"Oh, well, you can sort of feel what they are wearing, can't you? You know well enough they aren't from here." Katara said, recovering. Toph shook her head.

Sheppard looked sharply at Katara. "What do you mean?" he asked her. Katara looked at him, then to Toph.

Rodney sat up so suddenly that Ronon looked at him in alarm.

"She's blind." He said in a low voice. Toph looked sharply at him.

"What makes you think that?" she snapped. Rodney stared at her. He got on the floor, on his knees and held up four fingers in front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, Teyla nudged him reproachfully. Toph's face looked annoyed.

"Four. What other stupid tricks would you like to try out?" she asked. Rodney looked surprised. Katara gently put his hand down.

"Toph is blind; she's a little touchy on the subject. She can sense with her feet when she earth bends." Katara explained.

"I can sense the vibrations with my feet, really any part of my body." Toph corrected icily, looking towards Rodney.

"Hold on a minute, what is earthbending?" Rodney demanded. Everyone looked at Rodney, the other side staring at him in shock.

Katara cocked her head. "You...you don't know what bending is?"

Sheppard shook his head along with Ronon and Rodney. But Teyla looked awed and amazed.

"Then it is true! I never dreamed that any of this could be real— the Ancients," Teyla explained to Sheppard and the others. "This is the weapon they were talking about! How they planned on destroying the Wraith," Teyla said eagerly. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

Sheppard looked from her, to Aang and the rest of them. He turned to Katara. "Would you like to explain this "bending" for us?" he asked her kindly. Katara nodded, still looking bewildered.

"Bending is a combination of martial arts and the elements. There are various techniques which are used on different elements. I can waterbend, Aang can airbend, and as Toph demonstrated to you, she can earthbend." Katara explained.

Rodney laughed. Katara looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. "I'm sorry," he said, his laughter abruptly stopped. "But that is completely ridiculous." Sheppard sighed and Ronon rolled his eyes.

"Come on, McKay, you saw what the Dai Li did." Sheppard said to McKay. He didn't answer.

"Did you not see Toph knock out those soldiers for us?" Teyla said sharply, looking at Rodney with hard eyes. Rodney sighed.

"I'm not saying it isn't true, I'm just saying it's ridiculous. Why would the Ancients want to create benders? How effective would that be against the Wraith? They can suck out the life out of you, can't they?" Rodney said looking from Teyla to Sheppard.

"Can somebody _please _tell us what the heck a Wraith is?" Toph asked, sounding irritated. Sheppard turned to her, but Teyla spoke before him.

"A Wraith is an evil monster that feeds on humans for food." She said darkly. Sokka looked shocked.

"They _eat_ humans?" he said, looking revolted.

"Not exactly. They don't actually eat the flesh or whatever," Rodney said, leaning back and staring at the teens across from him.

"They have a sucker on their hand, and they place it right here," Sheppard pointed to his chest. "Then they suck the life right out of ya, until you're sucked dry and the only thing left is bones."

Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked horrified. Toph even looked revolted. "How could we not have heard of this?" Katara asked, shocked.

"This planet is protected by the Ancients. You would not have been affected by any of the cullings," Teyla said darkly. Katara swallowed.

"So...we're safe...right?" she said nervously. Teyla nodded.

"For the time being. This is why we came here, to form an alliance with your people." Teyla explained, glancing at Sheppard. He cleared his throat.

"But, as we can see, they don't really feel like cooperating at the moment. Any idea how we can fix that?" Sheppard asked, looking from Katara, to Aang, to Sokka, then to Toph.

"The Dai Li is the law enforcement around here, and their leader is Long Fe. Unfortunately, it takes forever just to get in with the King of Ba Sing Se." Katara said, looking annoyed and weary.

Sheppard sat up. "That won't be a problem. Can you lead us to the King?" he asked Katara. Katara looked surprised and then looked to Aang.

"You're going to try to get past the Dai Li?" Sokka asked eyes wide. Sheppard looked to his team and then nodded.

"We need to talk with some authority, other then the Dai Li." He said, and Teyla touched his arm.

"Should we not report back to Atlantis?" Teyla asked. Rodney nodded.

"We could try another way around to get to the King." Ronon said gruffly.

Toph turned to Sheppard. "Why don't you ask some other Nation's leader? Like..." Toph turned to her friends. "Who could they ask?"

Katara looked troubled. "I'm not sure. They could go to the North Pole, but that's half-way around the world. Aang, do you know anybody they could speak to?" Katara asked Aang.

Aang blinked. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I — I don't know... what about...? No that wouldn't work. I think our only option is the Earth King." Aang said finally.

"We do have a puddle jumper right now, we could fly there." Sheppard suggested. "But we'd need someone to guide us. Teyla, how familiar are you with this planet?" Teyla moved her bright brown eyes to him.

"I know only of Ba sing Se. My father had to leave before he could explore anymore of the planet." Teyla said.

"About your father," Rodney began. "If this was the perfect planet, why didn't he bring your people here to live?" Teyla looked at him coldly.

"Our people refused to leave. Also, my father did not think it honorable to take away these peoples homes." Teyla said and Rodney fell into a silence, looking slightly abashed.

"We should head back to the puddle jumper if we want to get there quick. Rodney and Teyla, I want you to radio to Atlantis about our situation. Ronon, you're with me." Sheppard turned to Aang and Katara. "Do any of you know the way to the North Pole?"

Katara looked to Aang. "You need to stay here, to watch for Appa." Katara said, and Aang nodded. She turned to Sheppard. "I'll go with you." Sheppard nodded and he beckoned her to follow him.

Katara hugged Aang, and then waved to Toph and Sokka. She turned and Sheppard was on his feet, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Toph said behind them. Sheppard and Katara turned, along with Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney who were already at the door.

Toph hopped off the arm of the couch. "You'll need an escort. I wouldn't put it past the Dai Li to stop their search for you guys," Toph said, walking up to Sheppard. He nodded in agreement.

"Great. Let's go then," Colonel Sheppard said, walking out the door.

Toph dragged Aang and Sokka while Katara walked with Sheppard.

They walked outside and Sheppard was assigning partners. "Rodney and Teyla, you'll be with Sokka and Aang. Katara, Toph, you're with Ronon and I. Remember, Rodney's team is heading to the Gate, and my team is heading towards the puddle jumper." Sheppard said, looking at everyone. They nodded.

"Great. Everyone, head out!" Sheppard said and he headed off with Ronon. Toph and Katara hurried behind them and everyone dispersed.


	3. Kidnapped

Katara and Toph led the two men on the outer rim of the city, not wanting to draw any Dai Li to their presence. Katara knew spies would be out hunting for them, since Long Fe would feel the foreigners presence would be a threat to his control over Ba Sing Se. Katara had Toph keep an eye out for her back as she scoured the front as they quickly hurried through, passing poor peasants who paid no attention to them, despite how odd the men looked trailing behind the small girls.

"How well do you know your way around this city?" Col. Sheppard asked the girls.

"Toph knows it better then I do, she's been exploring the city with my brother posting flyers for our lost Bison." Katara explained.

"You guys own a bison?" Ronon asked, Katara was surprised, she didn't think he spoke.

"Yup. A big fat old flying bison, bigger than those shacks over there," Toph pointed to the old decaying shacks huddled in a corner off to the side of the street.

Ronon looked surprised at Sheppard, who shrugged.

"It's an alien planet, there should be some strange creatures, shouldn't there?" he said and Ronon shrugged.

"What, you're guys bison don't fly?" Toph asked, grinning slightly. Sheppard shook his head and the grin faded. "Weird!" she said, then she stopped dead, Ronon bumping into her. Toph turned and shoved them all into a dark alley, pressing them all against a wall.

The sound of clattering bowls cascading to the floor and poor peasants shrieking and fleeing was echoed loudly in the alley. Toph placed a finger to her lips to the others, so they wouldn't make a sound. She then scuffed her foot hard against the ground and brought her hands up, as if she were trying to raise the earth— and that's just what happened.

The ground rose to form a wall and there was a sound of light, agile feet beating across the ground past the wall. Everyone held their breathes, waiting for the sound to fade, then Toph stepped away from the wall, and turned to the dead end of the alley way. She walked up to the wall, pressed her hands against it, and let out a silent sound of triumph.

"Guys, a secret passage!" she said excitedly. They all gathered around her as she stared at the wall of bricks. Then she pressed a number of bricks in a certain sequence, and the wall crumbled. Toph let out a cry and shot backwards into Ronan, who took a quick step back.

"What?" Sheppard asked, alarmed. Toph pointed a shaking finger into the black abyss of the passage way.

"Toph, what did you sense?" Katara asked and Toph took a quick breath, and stared into the tunnel.

"It's gone." she blinked, perplexed.

"What was it?" Sheppard demanded. Toph looked towards him.

"A large figure. It had a human shape, but it was not human. It…it had the most horrible feeling I've ever experienced, so much _hatred_—" Toph shuddered. Sheppard and Ronan exchanged grim looks.

Katara gave Toph a quick hug. "You said it's gone now, we should be okay. We need to move on, the Dai Li will have heard you shout and the wall crumbling," Katara said and Toph nodded.

They entered into the dark abyss, and Toph resealed the entrance. "Oh, this isn't good, there're no lanterns," Katara whimpered.

"It's fine, I can still sense where we're going," Toph assured her.

"How about," Sheppard said, holding up his P90. "we try this," he flipped on his little flashlight on the top of the gun, and Katara jumped once it flickered on.

"What _is_ that?" Katara said in wonder, blinking at the brightness of the flashlight.

"What's what?" Toph asked. Sheppard looked at her for a moment, then remembered she couldn't really tell the difference between dark and light.

"Electricity. Very handy, and nonflammable….mostly." Sheppard shrugged. Katara was still staring at it in awe when Toph said, annoyed, "Look, it must look very fascinating, but we do have a deadline,"

Katara snapped out of her reverie. "Right. Lead the way, Toph."

"Like I wasn't before," she mumbled.

They spent a good fifteen minutes what felt like wandering around a maze of passage ways, but Toph seemed to know exactly where she was going, so nobody questioned her.

Toph stopped at a fork, gritting her teeth in frustration. "You're right, Katara. They know we used the secret passage way and are trying to block us off." Toph said.

"Where are the fewest Dai Li?" Sheppard asked. Toph pointed down the right fork. "Great, we can take on a few Dai Li, can't we? Now we know what they're capable of." Sheppard said. Toph looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, the fewest of the Dai Li are about twenty. More are coming in, now it's twenty-five." Toph said. Sheppard shrugged.

"You can take them can't you? About fifty or sixty were there at the square and you managed to free us." Ronan said. Toph blushed and Katara looked at her in shock.

"Are you blushing, Toph?" Katara asked in disbelief. Toph shot her a glare.

"Shut up, I am not, it's just the glow of the light." Toph snapped.

"No—" Katara began, but Toph cut her off.

"Yeah, I suppose we could take them on. You going to kill them?" Toph asked the two men. Sheppard looked at Ronan, his face impassive.

"We'll wound them at best. But if it comes down to it, and they try to hurt us or you, we will do what we have to." Sheppard said and Toph nodded.

"Lets hope we don't come to that," Katara said, her face plainly showing she thought that was a very bad idea.

"Lets go," Sheppard said and Toph took off down the right fork, surprisingly fast for such a tiny little girl.

Toph made it to the end of the right fork and turned to the rest of the group. "You ready? They'll begin attacking as soon as the wall comes down. I'll try to block them from taking your guns, but there's only so much I can do at once," Toph said and Ronan and Sheppard nodded.

"Ready, set, and—" Toph punched through the wall and Katara and Sheppard flinched as the light pierced through the hole. "GO!" Toph shouted and she and Ronan bolted out of the hole, leaving Katara and Sheppard in the dust.

Katara was choking on dust, and she could hardly see anything, but she felt Sheppard's hand clamped on her wrist, dragging her through the hole.

The Dai Li were already attempting to dispose of the guns, but Toph was quick. She pinned several Dai Li to the ground with a single jerk of her arm. Sheppard was shooting his gun, and Katara recoiled at the loud sharp noise of the gun and screamed. She looked at Sheppard to see who he was shooting at, but he didn't seem to be shooting at anybody.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. Sheppard didn't answer. Katara spotted a Dai Li soldier sneaking up behind Sheppard. "John, down!" she shouted at him. His eyes flickered towards her, perplexed, but he did as ordered. She summoned the water from her pouch and shot ice daggers at the Dai Li, throwing him backwards onto the ground.

Sheppard looked at the fallen Dai Li, then to Katara and he grinned. "Thanks," he said and Katara smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hey! Enough with the chatter, you've got company right behind you!" Toph shouted, snapping them both to attention. John swiveled and punched a Dai Li right in the jaw.

Katara looked around and saw the remaining Dai Li had fled, and Katara expected it was the gun. Toph and Ronan were standing in the middle of unconscious bodies of the Dai Li, both looking pleased with themselves.

"We need to get a move on," Sheppard said and Toph nodded in agreement.

They headed towards the exit of the city, where they spotted Aang, Teyla, Sokka, and Rodney. Teyla and Aang were sitting against the wall, looking weary and annoyed, whereas Sokka and Rodney were bickering loudly.

"…didn't think to tell us that you need to earthbend to get out of here?" Rodney demanded.

"Rodney, we knew that from the beginning, we just forgot, alright? Slight mistake on our part," Teyla said wearily. Rodney scowled.

"We might be swarmed by Dai Li any minute, it's a miracle we haven't yet." Rodney went on, Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Katara!" Aang shouted in relief. He ran over to them, happy to get away from the bickering two.

"Thank goodness, you guys finally made it. Took you long enough," Rodney said shooting Sheppard an irritated look. Sheppard brushed him off.

"We got held up by Dai Li. You guys didn't have any problems getting here?" Sheppard asked Teyla. She shook her head.

"None. We disguised ourselves and acted like village peasants, the Dai Li seemed to believe it." she said and Sheppard nodded.

"Okay, Toph, I need you up here," Sheppard ordered and Toph marched up next to Sheppard. She looked at the large wall.

"Big wall. Very, big wall. About five or ten Dai Li are needed to open it at once. I am a small blind girl. No problem," Toph said and Sheppard looked down at her.

"You can open this, right?" Rodney asked. Toph shot him a glower.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Toph demanded. Rodney opened his mouth, but Sheppard cut him off.

"Not now, Rodney. Go, Toph, now!" he demanded and Toph nodded an inhaled deeply. She dug her feet tight into the ground and gripped at the cracks in the wall. She then began to push as hard as she could, sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, but then the walls started to shake.

"Might wanna hurry up," Ronan muttered, aiming his gun behind Sheppard. They all turned around, except for Toph who began making an opening in the gate.

Dai Li were approaching fast— Katara and Aang readied themselves and John and Teyla raised their guns.

Katara whipped out a wave of water and it knocked five of the Dai Li off their feet, and Katara froze them. Aang used the same technique, but smashed them fifty feet away from the gate using airbending.

Sheppard shot at the Dai Li's feet, and they leapt away agilely,

"Why do you keep doing that?" Katara shrieked. Sheppard looked at her.

"To scare them away," he answered simply. Katara considered this. It made sense.

Toph let out a triumphant shout and Ronon yelled, "Go!" Katara and Aang disbanded their attempts to stop the Dai Li and took off after Rodney and Sokka while Toph struggled to keep the heavy gates open. John and Teyla hurried through next and Ronan backed up next to Toph.

"When I say go, release the gate." he instructed her. Toph flashed him a strained grin.

"Whatever you say, Muscles." she her voice taut. Ronan jumped through the crack, and watched for the Dai Li who were advancing closer. He waited a few more seconds, then he shouted "go" and leapt out of the way, waiting for Toph to jump after him.

He turned, expecting to see her right behind him, but she was still there. "Toph!" he growled. Toph jerked her head up, her black bangs dangling in her face, over her unseeing eyes. She let go of the gate, and it began to snap shut— Ronan was sure she would be crushed. He let out a shout and reached forward, when she slid down into the ground, the dirt sucking her in as though she were in quicksand.

The gate slammed shut and Toph was nowhere to be seen. "Ronan!" Sheppard called to him, and he turned. He beckoned him over and Ronan came reluctantly, glancing back at the spot where Toph had vanished.

They made it well out of the city boundaries, and Ronan stopped walking. Katara bumped into him along with Aang. Rodney and Sheppard stopped up ahead, looking back. Teyla was right behind Aang.

"Where is she?" Ronan demanded. John looked at him, perplexed.

"Who?"

"The girl," Ronan said furiously.

"Oh, Toph? She should be here by now…" Katara looked around. Ronan watched her, but then he felt a rumbling right behind him. He looked down at his feet and yelped. The ground was bursting right underneath him, he jumped out of the way.

Toph emerged, dirt coating her body, looking like a small dirt creature. Her eyes blinked open, revealing a pale blue. She grinned, her teeth stunningly white compared to the brownish black dirt. "Missed me?"

Ronan looked at her, shocked. Toph laughed. She spun around, the dirt flying off her body, she caught the dirt before it splattered everybody, and shot it back into the ground.

"Well, we appreciate your help, you guys can head back now." Rodney said to them.

"Now wait a minute, Rodney, they can't go back," Sheppard said and everyone looked at him questionably.

"Why not?" Sokka asked, looking perplexed.

"The Dai Li aren't going to let you back in, will they? They'll put you in jail for helping us escape," Sheppard said.

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph all exchanged looks.

"Actually, he's right." Sokka said looking surprised he hadn't thought of that. "We can't go back." Katara looked fretful.

"But then—our stuff, that was all of our supplies!" Katara said.

"We can get you more later, for your services," Sheppard added when Rodney raised his eyebrows. "Come on, lets get back to the puddle-jumper." He said and began walking off. Rodney stuttered after him, Teyla and Ronan sighed and followed him.

"We're just going to leave? Just like that?" Toph asked. Sokka looked at her.

"What other option do we have? The Dai Li will not allow us back in," Sokka said. Aang looked back at the large city.

"We still haven't found Appa." he said quietly. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe we'll find him on the way there." Katara reassured him. Aang stared up at her.

"Yeah. Lets go," Aang said and he followed the team up ahead.

It took a couple of minutes to find the mysterious flying device the foreign people claimed they had. Toph could've told them exactly where it was, but why show off? The others drudged behind Toph and the team.

Teyla looked around and stopped walking. "John, are you sure you parked it over here? I thought it was over there," Teyla pointed over by some large group of trees.

"No, I remember— it was right here." John said shaking his head.

Toph decided she should say something. "Pregnant lady was closer, it's over here." Toph headed off over by the trees, but more to the right. Sheppard looked at Teyla, bemused.

Teyla looked at Sheppard, then she followed Toph.

"She can't possibly know where it is," Rodney scoffed. Sheppard shrugged and followed Ronan and Teyla, and everyone else trailed behind them.

Toph was standing next to a large rectangular ship that looked more advanced then anything Katara or any of them had seen.

"What is that?" Aang asked, jumping over to the machine and examining it.

"Our little spaceship. This is how we'll get to the North Pole." John said.

"You guys built this thing?" Sokka asked, walking around the spaceship. It had a large window on the front where you could see inside.

"No, we didn't build it. The Ancients build it, we just are using it," Sheppard said.

Katara stopped examining the ship and looked at the four of them lined up. "You guys stole this ship?"

They all looked alarmed, except for Ronan, who merely just sat there. "No, we didn't. The Ancients haven't been around in a long time, we found their city and have been using it's resources to defeat the Wraith." Rodney explained.

Katara nodded, looking relieved. Aang hopped on top of the ship.

"This thing can _fly_? That's so — "

"Unbelievable," Sokka and Katara said in unison. Katara said it in breathless wonder, Sokka however said it skeptically. Katara turned to him.

"What, you don't think this thing can fly? Come on, Sokka, they're from another world!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka didn't say anything.

"Eh, he won't believe it until he sees it. Come on, are we going or what?" Toph asked impatiently. Katara was surprised, Toph usually disliked traveling by air, it made her uncomfortable if she couldn't sense anything around her.

Sheppard opened the ship and the back lowered down into a ramp. Rodney, Sheppard, and Teyla all walked in, Rodney sitting down with Sheppard at the control system. Ronan stayed outside by the entrance, watching them start the ship up.

Aang and his friends all poked their heads around to see inside, their eyes filled with wonder.

"This is _amazing_!" Katara breathed. Sheppard placed his hands on the control panel and it lit up a light blue. Katara, Sokka, and Aang's eyes practically bulged when they saw the light.

Rodney wasn't paying any attention to the teens, he was looking at the screen where readings were appearing in bright yellow in ancient.

"Uh-oh. Slight problem," Rodney began to adjust things on the control panel.

"What uh-oh?" Sheppard asked sharply. Rodney was looking perplexed, never a good sign.

"Wait a minute, these readings aren't making sense…" Rodney worked a little bit more, Sheppard waited anxiously. If they couldn't make it to the North Pole, this mission would have been a total waste, and they would lose a puddle jumper, not to mention take a huge journey back to the gate.

"McKay," Ronon called, standing outside of the jumper, near the rear. Rodney turned his head. "Over here," he beckoned them over with a jerk of his head.

Rodney and Sheppard got up to see what Ronon was pointing at, Teyla followed behind them.

Rodney stepped out of the ship. He looked down near the entry doors and groaned.

"This the problem?" Ronon asked. There was a giant hole in the side of the ship, as if someone had blasted it away.

"That was our main power source. I'm surprised it even turned on," Rodney examined the damage.

"But you can fix it," Sheppard said and Rodney stared at him.

"You think I'm some kind of superman, don't you?" he retorted. Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"Rodney, can you fix it or not?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

The teens and Ronon and Teyla looked at Rodney expectantly. Rodney sighed.

"If we were on a planet with actual power sources, then maybe. I might be able to reroute some of the little power that remains but it wouldn't get us to the gate, let alone the North Pole." He went back into the ship and began working.

"So we're not going?" Aang asked.

"We risked getting caught by the Dai Li for nothing?" Sokka exclaimed angrily. "Oh this is great, just great—"

"Sokka, calm down. I'm sure they can fix it somehow," Katara said, looking towards Sheppard. "How else would they get home?"

Sheppard sighed. "Next check-in with Atlantis we can radio in and ask for another puddle jumper, and maybe bring something to fix this." he said. Katara smiled at Sokka.

"See? We just need to be patient." Katara went outside and sat down by a large boulder and began playing around with the water stored in her water skin.

Toph groaned. "I hate waiting around." Toph jumped on top of the boulder and sat down, resting her chin on her fist.

"When's the next check in?" Sokka asked Sheppard.

"Three hours," he said, checking his watch. Toph and Sokka moaned loudly.

"We have to wait that long? What are we going to do?" Toph asked.

"Why don't we try and learn more about each other. You tell us about where you're from," Teyla suggested.

Katara nodded. "Okay. Well, Sokka and I are siblings, and we came from the Southern Water Tribe. Toph is from Ba Sing Se, and Aang is from the Air Temple."

"How did you all get in Ba Sing Se?" Sheppard asked.

"Well my brother and I were out canoeing—" Katara began.

"You're really going to tell them the whole story from the very beginning?" Sokka asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's a _long_ story," he said, sitting down next to the ship.

"Well, we've got three hours, is that long enough?" Sheppard asked. Sokka sighed. Katara looked at him.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead," Sokka said.

"Alright. So anyway, we were out canoeing, and we got trapped in a fast current that almost made us crash into several or more large floating ice blocks. Our canoe was destroyed and we were stranded on an ice block. Sokka was being a jerk, and he made me angry. I accidentally cracked open a large iceberg behind me. We then discovered a dome shaped iceberg that had begun to glow.

"My brother and I watched as it burst open and a figure was standing at the top of the cracked iceberg. The figure fell, and slid down the slope. was a small boy, barely twelve years old. It was Aang." Katara paused and Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon all jerked their heads around at Aang who was standing next to the rock.

"He had been trapped in their for more then 100 years. He didn't tell us at first, but he was the Avatar." Katara said and they heard a snort from the front of the ship.

"Not possible," Rodney said. "No one could survive 100 years in an iceberg, they would die of hypothermia,"

"No single person, Dr. McKay. An ordinary person would die. But Aang is the Avatar," Katara said with a satisfied look, as if that explained everything.

"Please, explain what an Avatar is." Teyla asked kindly.

"The Avatar has the power to bend all elements: water, earth, fire, and air. They are basically the mediators between all Nations. Especially the Fire Nation," Sokka said darkly.

"What happened with the Fire Nation?" Sheppard asked curiously. It sounded like a bizarre movie.

"They believed themselves to be the dominant nation," Sokka said.

"Not necessarily everyone, Sokka. It's just Fire lord Sozan believed it, and made sure that mostly everyone he ruled over thought so too. He made it mandatory to teach it in schools, drill it into the children's heads." Katara explained.

"They began a war with basically the rest of the three nations. They attacked Ba Sing Se, but they were defeated. they couldn't get to the Water Tribes, except for the Southern tribe. It was only because we were already small in numbers to begin with. We broke off our sister tribe, because their traditions were ridiculous, and we wanted to be separated. But the Fire Nation slaughtered all of the Southern tribes water benders, to weaken us considerably." Sokka said. Katara nodded solemnly.

"Our mother was killed in the last raid of the Firebenders," Katara said quietly. Teyla looked up sharply.

"I am so sorry, Katara." she said and she hugged Katara, who was surprised. "The Wraith took my father, as well. It never seems fair, does it?" Teyla said and Katara shook her head.

"So… they couldn't get the earth benders, or the water benders, why not the water benders?" Sheppard asked. Teyla looked at him sharply, but he only shrugged.

Katara didn't seem to mind. "The Northern Water Tribe is very well fortified with a wall of ice surrounding the city. They also have many skilled water benders to fend off any enemy ships." Katara said, watching Sheppard's face calculate all of this information.

"What about the Air Nation?" Ronon asked. Katara jumped again, forgetting he did indeed know how to speak. She blushed at her jumpiness.

"Oh…well, they didn't exactly…" Katara stammered, glancing at Aang.

Aang closed his eyes. "They wiped out our whole temple. Every single man, woman, child, were murdered. The Fire Nation have no mercy."

Teyla let out a small gasp. "You're family was killed?" she asked.

"I was raised by monks. But they were like my family, so yes." Aang said.

"This is sounding a little familiar," Sheppard commented. Teyla looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"The very same thing has happened on earth, although it was worse. There was a dictator that thought that he was part of the dominant race, and that everyone beneath that race had no right to live." Sheppard said.

Katara's eyes widened. "What happened?" she asked. Sheppard hesitated. He didn't want to scar any of these young kids minds with horrible images, so he decided to give a short, vague summary.

"He massacred billions of people and forced them out of their homes, had his followers beat them to death— it was horrible." Sheppard said, that was as far in detail as he would go.

Katara looked stricken. "Billions? How many people are on your planet?"

Sheppard smiled slightly. "A lot. So, this Avatar job, how does it work?"

"The Avatar is reincarnated into the next element after he or she dies. The last element was fire, so it was a fire bender. Now it is an Airbender. They are usually told when they turn sixteen, when they are of age, and begin training." Sokka said.

"Aang, however, was told when he was twelve because of the impending war. They were going to send him away to be trained, and Aang was scared." Katara said. Aang shifted uncomfortably.

"Fate of the world in a twelve-year-old hands, I think any twelve year old would freak out. How did you survive when they attacked?" Sheppard asked. Aang looked away, ashamed.

"I never got a chance to actually fight. I ran away before they could send me off away from my closest friend, Monk Giotsu. I didn't want to be the Avatar, I had no idea what I was doing, or how I was going to save the world. So I hopped on Appa and we left. But a storm had blown in, the winds were so bad, we crashed into the ocean. The only thing that saved me was the Avatar State." Aang said, and he turned away. "I left my people to die by the hands of the Fire Nation. I should have died along with them."

Sheppard looked at him thoroughly. "Hey, kid. If you had stayed there and died, what would the world do now? They would be without a leader, wouldn't they?"

"But the Avatar would've been reborn," Aang mumbled.

"Well you came back at least, that has to count for something," Sheppard reasoned.

"Yes, you could have not returned at all and still refused to be the Avatar, but you didn't. You have a good heart," Teyla said sincerely. Aang smiled slightly.

"What's the Avatar State?" Rodney asked from the front. Sheppard glanced back at him.

"You still listening Rodney? I thought you didn't believe any of this,"

"That doesn't mean I can't hear what they have to say, and yes, I do believe some of it. I just have no idea how it's possible," Rodney said in a colorless tone.

Sheppard shrugged. "So, what is it?"

"A state where the Avatar is most powerful, it calls upon all the past Avatars before them and they are able to do astounding things." Katara said.

Rodney stepped out of the ship. "Not much more I can do. I've given us shield power if the Dai Li do come back, I don't know how affective that would be."

"What I wanna know," Ronon said suddenly. "Is who would have that technology to blow up the side of the ship,"

Everyone looked at Ronon. Sheppard looked at the hole in the ship. "That," Sheppard said turning back around. "is a very good question, Ronon. Either someone on this planet is more advanced then others, or we have a stowaway."

"Lets track 'em down," Ronon said pulling out his gun. Sheppard studied Ronon.

"It could have been blasted by a fire bender," Sokka suggested. Sheppard looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked him. Sokka shrugged.

"Like you said, who else could've done it? Besides a stowaway," Sokka said. Sheppard looked at him thoughtfully.

"True. Okay so is it possible to track down this fire bender?" Sheppard asked. Ronon shrugged.

"There hasn't been a thing I couldn't track," Ronon said. Katara spoke up.

"Yes, that's good, but it might be Zuko." Katara said tentatively.

"And?" Ronon asked.

Katara swallowed.

"He's been after Aang ever since Aang got out of the ice. He was a former prince of the Fire Nation," Sokka explained.

"If we bring him in, what will we do with him?" Katara asked quickly.

"Shoot him," Ronon said simply. Katara's eyes widened in shock and Sheppard laughed uneasily.

"He's kidding," Sheppard said hastily, shooting Ronon a stern look. Ronon smirked a bit.

"We'll just question him, see if he really did damage our ship. If not, and if we know he's telling the truth" — Sokka snorted — "then we know that there was a stowaway." Sheppard said gently.

"Not a solid plan, but I'll go with it." Sokka said sitting up from his slump next to the rock.

"So Ronon, you going by yourself?" Toph asked, hopping off the rock. Ronon looked at her.

"That was my plan," Ronon said, cocking his head at the small blind girl. "Why?"

"You don't have to," she said eagerly. "I can sense the earth around me, so I basically have eyes everywhere on ground. I can tell if an attack is coming or if there is an ambush," there was a slight pleading in her voice. Ronon considered this.

"Take her, Ronon." Sheppard said and Ronon stared at Sheppard, then nodded.

"Come on," he jerked his head away towards the trees and he headed off, and Toph bounded after him.

"Stay in radio contact, Ronon." Sheppard shouted after him. Ronon gave a brief nod and he was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked, looking up at Sheppard. He was now sitting on top of the rock, where Toph had previously been occupying.

"Teach you how to shoot a gun," Sheppard replied and received five startled looks.

Katara exchanged curious looks with Aang. "But we don't need to learn. We can bend," she said with Aang nodding in agreement.

Sheppard turned to Sokka. His eyes widened.

"Really? You're — you're serious?" Sokka stammered. Sheppard nodded.

"It's more effective then that stick you have," Sheppard said, pointing to Sokka's boomerang. Sokka made a hurt face and cradled his boomerang.

"What! He didn't mean that, Boomerang, he's just a mean old man," Sokka muttered to the boomerang and Katara rolled her eyes. Aang slapped his hand to his head. Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"Old?" he said and Katara coughed loudly.

"He's just being dorky. Sokka, just do it. But he's not learning this so he can just kill any fire bender, right?" Katara said sternly.

"Of course not, you really think we would give him a gun and just let him loose?" Rodney said, incredulous. Katara shrugged.

"You're alien. How am I supposed to know?" Katara asked.

"She's got a point," Sheppard said to Rodney. He only shook his head.

"Whatever, just get on with the lesson." Rodney said waving a hand. Sheppard nodded and beckoned Sokka to come follow him. Sokka reluctantly followed, glancing back at Aang and Katara.

Aang turned to Katara. "What if our bending can't help us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"What if something happened and our bending wasn't of any use? Wouldn't it be better if we had another weapon to defend ourselves?" Aang said. Katara bit her lip, thinking hard.

"Yes," she said finally. "But I hate those things. They scare me, and they actually really wound you, not like what our bending does."

"We'll only use the guns when necessary, and we'll aim at the feet, like Colonel Sheppard does." Aang reasoned. Katara looked at Aang for a second, then nodded.

Sokka and Sheppard were already heading over away from the puddle jumper, over to some nearby trees for target practice — Aang and Katara quickly followed them.

Sheppard noticed them when they stood a couple of feet away, watching Sokka pick up the gun. "Hey — put that down, I haven't shown you how to hold it yet," Sheppard said sharply. Sokka quickly dropped the gun on the ground and jumping back a few steps.

"So you've decided to learn? Or you've just come to watch?" Sheppard asked.

"Both," Aang answered and Sheppard nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

"Colonel!" a voice cried from behind them, and Aang and Katara turned. Teyla was approaching with Rodney. Sheppard cocked his head at her.

"Yes, Teyla?"

"May I have a word?" Teyla asked sharply. Sheppard looked at Sokka, then the gun.

"Don't touch that until I say so," he told Sokka who nodded fervently. "That goes for both of you too," Sheppard pointed at Aang and Katara who nodded. Sheppard walked over to Teyla and said to Rodney as he passed, "Watch them, will you?"

Rodney looked indignant. "Babysitting duty? You've got to be joking — "

"Rodney!" Sheppard said.

"Fine," Rodney mumbled. He glowered at Aang, Katara, and Sokka who averted their eyes away from Rodney.

Teyla and John Sheppard got a good distance away from Rodney and the kids, when Teyla stopped and faced Sheppard.

"Something you wanted to say?" John asked her. Teyla nodded looking at him.

"Yes, Colonel. Teaching them how to shoot _guns_? They are only children!" Teyla exclaimed. John sighed.

"Listen, I'm only doing this for their safety — " John began but Teyla cut him off furiously.

"The bald boy — "

"Aang," John said automatically.

"Aang, then, is only twelve. The girl is fourteen, as for her brother I do not know — "

"Oh come on, Teyla! Sokka is about fifteen, I guessed, and Aang is technically twelve hundred years old!" John said. Teyla shot him a look.

"Okay, look, I'm doing this for their safety, I'm not kidding. What if what we're up against is not a fire bender, but a Wraith?" John asked. The fire in Teyla's eyes faltered, but for only a second.

"But they are the creation of the Ancients! They would be able to handle themselves, John!" Teyla said.

"And what if their experiment goes wrong? Don't tell me you're not expecting this one to go down the drain just like the others have — the replicators, all of those other bright ideas have just sunk trying to stop the Wraith. I'm doing this just in case there is the tiniest chance it doesn't work, now is that so wrong?" John demanded.

Teyla looked at him silently. "No," she said finally. "I am sorry. I do not know why I shouted like that. Many of our children have been challenged to shoot with a bow and arrow. I guess Aang and them look so innocent, it seemed wrong handing them a gun." Teyla said looking away, her voice subdued.

John put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I understand. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have even thought of it. But I like these kids, and I don't want some Wraith sucking the life out of them." He patted her shoulder and began to walk back to the group. "Come on," he said and Teyla nodded and followed him.

The others hadn't moved when they returned, but awkwardness was definitely in the air. "Everything alright?" Sokka asked and Teyla and Sheppard nodded.

"Are you teaching them or what?" Rodney demanded, obviously he didn't consider that they were handing guns to teens.

"Yes we are. Sokka, you ready?" Sheppard asked and Sokka nodded reluctantly.

Sheppard picked up the gun and began to show him how to hold it.

Toph and Ronon carefully treaded through the foliage, Ronon studying the ground as he walked. Toph was following diligently behind Ronon, making sure she would not be left behind.

"I'm not sensing anybody," she reported to him and he grunted. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Ronon sighed. "Not really." He said. Toph nodded.

"I see. Why not?" Toph persisted.

"We're tracking. We'll give away our cover if we talk." He said simply.

"I mean in general," Toph said and she could see Ronon was getting annoyed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Fine with me. That won't stop me from asking questions all the way," Toph said and Ronon glowered at her.

"I don't talk because I don't have anything to say. Anything else?"

Toph shrugged. "Depends. Do you want to talk or would you rather track in silence?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I? You don't seem like the kind of girl to restrain herself," Ronon said and Toph grinned.

"You're clever. You're trying to get me to back off, insult me. But I know what you're doing. You don't think I can? I'll prove you right," Toph promised and Ronon suppressed a groan.

"Why did you want to come anyway?" he asked.

"You think I want to stay back there twiddling my thumbs? I rather be on the move then standing still," Toph answered.

"Something we have in common," Ronon commented and Toph looked up at the large, muscular man.

"Really? I never would've guessed it. I thought you were more of a laid back kind of person, a little too chatty in my opinion." Toph said and she caught a grin creeping at the corners of Ronon's lips.

Ronon was about to turn when he heard a scream.

"Ronon!" Toph shrieked as she was jerked into the air by her ankle— a rope had snagged around her ankle and she was being pulled up into the trees.

"Toph!" Ronon shouted. He looked around anxiously, and he jumped to the nearest tree and began to climb. He was up a good fourteen feet when he saw a older teenage boy wrestling with Toph.

"Ronon!" Toph shrieked again, punching the boy in the nose. The boy let out a cry of pain, and dropped Toph. She screamed as she tumbled to the earth.

Ronon acted on instinct and sprung off the tree branch, snatching Toph into his arms.

He landed with a hard crash on his back, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Toph let out a tiny breath and attempted to roll out of Ronon's arms, but he wouldn't let go. It took a few minutes, and then Ronon took a large inhale and he let go of Toph.

Toph jumped up. "Muscles! You alright?"

Ronon grunted and nodded, suppressing a moan. "Whatever! You are not!" but Toph didn't have any time to see if he was okay, the boy was jumping down from branch to branch.

Toph bended the earth upwards and knocked him off course. He recovered quickly and bounded away from them, off towards the puddle jumper.

"Get up, Muscles, we have to _move!"_ Toph jerked on Ronon's arm and he slowly got up. He was moving at once.

They were running as fast as they could, and Toph was surprised that Ronon wasn't slowing them down after that hard fall.

They caught up with him. He was sneaking up behind Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, and Aang, Sokka and Katara who looked like they had just finished the gun lesson. The teen did something incredible — he blasted fire out of his hands, making Sheppard shout a warning and everyone ducked out of the way. The teenage boy knocked Katara out cold, and dragged her into the trees, vanishing from sight.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, scrambling after them. Ronon and Toph took off, Sokka quickly following them.

But every direction they looked, they both seemed to have just vanished out of thin air. Aang sunk to his knees looking shocked. Sokka punched a tree in anger and Toph kicked a stone which turned out to be a boulder-sized basketball. Nevertheless, it went soaring above their heads.

"_How_ did he move so fast?" Aang asked wonderingly. Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney caught up.

"Who was that? Why did he take Katara?" Sheppard demanded.

"It was Zuko, the ex-Fire Prince." Sokka said darkly. Sheppard looked at Sokka sharply.

"What does he want with her?" Rodney asked and Sokka shrugged.

"Obviously he wants to bait us," Toph spat. Everyone looked at her. "What? He knows what Katara means to us, especially to Aang."

Aang flushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said, his voice rising. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know what I mean…sort of. Anyway, Zuko wants to trap you, he knows you will come after her."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Sokka demanded angrily. "He's got my sister — have you forgotten who we're talking about?"

"That's the point, Sokka! We're talking about the _ex-Fire Prince_, he will do anything to get to Aang! We can't just take off and head into something we have no idea what we're heading into!" Toph exclaimed. "Jeez, they take someone valuable to us and we all lose our heads."

There was a long pause. Then, Sheppard spoke up.

"Toph's right, we need a plan. We need to find out where Zuko has taken her and find out how we're going to get her back without risking Aang getting caught." He said reasonably.

"Well we have an hour and a half before Atlantis checks in," Rodney said.

"We'll fill them in, then we can travel faster if the puddle jumper is up and running." Sheppard said. "Is that good for now?" he asked Sokka and Aang. They nodded mutely, Sokka looking murderous and Aang looking sullen.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked, his voice soft.

"Now," Sheppard said, turning back to the shooting area. "we wait. Sokka, go get your gun, I want ten perfect shots in a row."

Sokka opened his mouth in protest.

"Go," Sheppard said forcefully and Sokka trudged off to get a gun.


	4. The Wait

Colonel Sheppard arrived back at the puddle jumper to find Sokka helping Aang with the gun, Rodney and Teyla were talking and Ronon and Toph sat on the side, watching Sokka and Aang.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Col. Sheppard. He stopped and looked at them, placing a hand on the butt of his gun that was clipped onto his vest.

"Well, Carter is sending through another puddle jumper, but she doesn't know if she can spare anyone to us at the moment. Apparently there's an issue at the base." He said.

Teyla looked alarmed. "What issue?" she and Rodney asked. Sheppard shrugged.

"She didn't go into detail, but she said it wasn't incredibly serious. She said we should continue with our mission."

"Well where's the puddle jumper? Shouldn't she have sent it to you when you were in contact?" Rodney asked, his brow furrowed.

"It should be here…" Sheppard counted mentally. "…now." At that exact moment, a puddle jumper rose from the trees and landed a few feet away. Sokka and Aang stared in awe at the puddle jumper.

Toph shuddered once the engine of the ship died down. "That thing is creepy. Giant metal monster."

"Giant flying metal monster. Did they send someone or is it remote controlled?" Rodney asked as he and Sheppard walked over to the landed puddle jumper.

"No idea, probably remote controlled— " the puddle jumper door interrupted Sheppard and Dr. Beckett stepped down the metal ramp.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rodney moaned.

"Nice to see ya too, Rodney." Dr. Beckett said sarcastically in his Scottish accent.

"What're you doing here?" Rodney demanded. "Carter said she couldn't spare anyone!" his voice was incredibly whiney.

"The situation wasn't anything medical, and she thought I could be of some use here." Beckett shrugged. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"We need to get moving," Sheppard said.

"What about the other ship?" Toph asked standing up.

"We'll leave it here for now, it'll be repaired when it can. Toph, Sokka, Aang, are you going to come with us?" Sheppard asked.

"Uh duh. Why would we still be here if we weren't?" Toph said and she walked back Sheppard and towards the new puddle jumper. She walked past Beckett and he looked at her curiously as she entered the ship.

"I guess we'll be going then." Beckett said and everyone filed onto the ship.

Once Sheppard stepped inside, he checked everyone was in and accounted for. Aang and Sokka and Toph were all on one side of the puddle jumper sitting on a bench, Teyla, Ronon, and Beckett on the other side of the puddle jumper, sitting on a bench.

Sheppard sat up at the drivers seat, with Rodney in the passenger seat. Sheppard began closing the puddle jumper doors.

There was a shriek. He jerked around to see Toph bolting for the raising door and she kicked out her leg and slammed her foot to the ground, the door falling flat.

"Toph!" Aang said alarmed. Toph turned around and everyone looked at her, and it was silent.

She was breathing heavily. "S-sorry. I don't think I can handle flying in this thing…" she sensed the heavy silence and grimaced. "But I'm cool now. I'll breathing exercises or something. It's okay, Sheppard, raise the door, I won't freak out." Toph sat down slowly and her hands clenched, then unclenched.

Sheppard raised the door, looking at Toph bemused.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Teyla asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Toph's wrist. Toph looked up at Teyla. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not used to the sensation of being trapped in a flying metal box. But it's fine, really." Toph said and then she grabbed Sokka's arm and clenched it.

"Owww, jeez woman!" Sokka said looking down at Toph's hand on his arm.

"Sorry, I need support." Toph said staring straight ahead.

"It's really not that bad," Sheppard said, revving the engines and the puddle jumper began to rise. "It doesn't even feel like we're moving that much." He said and they took off.

It was true, though Toph felt the ship rise, she could hardly feel how fast they were going. Slowly, she released Sokka's arm and he took it back, rubbing it.

"See?" Sheppard said, looking back at her. She nodded numbly.

"What are you staring at?" she said to Dr. Beckett, who apparently was staring at her.

Dr. Beckett blanched. "Uh, sorry miss, but you're blind, aren't you?" Toph shrugged.

"Maybe. So what?" she asked, daring him to make some snide comment about her being a blind little girl.

"You act like you can see perfectly." He said. "I know some people have practice all their life, but you're not very old and you act like you have no disability at all." He said.

"Because I don't. I can see perfectly well with my feet." Toph said simply. He looked at her confused.

"These people are another Ancients experiment," McKay said without turning towards Beckett, seeming to be working on something in the front. "They can control the elements."

"Seriously? That is incredible— how does this allow you to see?" Dr. Beckett asked Toph eagerly.

"I can sense the vibrations in the earth, since I am an Earthbender." Toph said cocking her head at the man.

"Earthbender. That's what you call yourself?"

"Anybody who can bend earth is an Earthbender. Like my sister is a waterbender. Aang can bend air."

"Technically Aang can bend all four elements." Toph added in.

"How?" Dr. Beckett asked. Toph groaned.

"We just went through this, someone fill him in." Toph said. Teyla sighed and began explaining to Dr. Beckett everything they just learned.

"Aang!" Sheppard called from the front. Aang jumped in his seat.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Come here," Sheppard said and Aang looked at Sokka. Sokka shrugged and Aang went up next to Sheppard.

From the cockpit of the puddle jumper you could see everything you were flying over. They were now heading over water.

"I need to know where we're going. I have no idea," he said and Aang looked at him in surprise.

"Do you know if we're going the right way now?" Aang asked. Sheppard shrugged.

"I assume it's north, since it is called the North Pole." Sheppard said and Rodney snorted softly.

"Why are we going to the north pole?" Aang said, suddenly alarmed. Sheppard looked at him.

"To talk to the water tribe or whatever?" He said.

"What about Katara? Zuko has her right now and we've no idea where they are!"

"Do you have any idea where he might've took her?" Sheppard asked. Aang shook his head.

"Great. What do you want me to do?" Sheppard asked, looking weary.

Aang jumped over to Sokka. "How are we going to find Katara?" he said urgently. Sokka blinked.

"Zuko is living as a earth nation peasant isn't he? We'd have to go to a small village nearby or something small so he can hide."

"What do I tell Colonel Sheppard?" Aang said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, afraid they would fly out of range of looking for Katara.

"Nothing, sit down. I'll direct him." Sokka stood up and went straight to Colonel Sheppard. He began directing Sheppard, and they ended turning back around.

"Is this really want we wanna do? It's not our mission," Sheppard said to his team.

"We need to save their friend, John. It's the right thing to do." Teyla said. "She got captured underneath our watch, we are somewhat responsible."

"Alright, just making sure. Then after we get Katara we go straight to the next nearby Nation's leader or whatever. Got it? No more detours."

Katara woke up in a small hut made out of stone. She tried to get up, but her arms and legs were bound tightly. She whimpered as one of the ropes cut in tightly on her legs. Her mouth was also wrapped tightly with a gag. She attempted to get up again, but it was no use.

She heard footsteps out of the hut, and she froze. Zuko stepped in, ducking into the small entrance. His eyes locked onto hers and he registered she was awake.

"You don't sleep for very long, do you?" he asked, and it was of course rhetorical. She glowered at him from her corner, feeling very uncomfortable with him in this small a space.

"I'm debating on whether on keeping your gag on, or off. If you scream I'll knock you out again, and it won't do any good because we're in the middle of nowhere. You gonna scream?" he asked her, looking directly at her, daring her to nod.

She scowled and shook her head. "I shouldn't believe you. But I'll take it off." He got closer and slowly unwrapped the gag from her mouth. Katara took a great intake of breath and coughed from the nasty gag.

"This is getting ridiculous." She gasped. Zuko shrugged.

"Thanks for not screaming." Was all he said and he fiddled with something metal with a string hanging off it.

"I'm assuming you're doing this is so that you can lure the Avatar into a trap and then you'll have your so called "glory"." Katara said carelessly. Zuko stared at her.

"Obviously." He said picking at the string.

"How is that going to work if no one knows where I am?" Katara demanded, blowing the strands of hair out of her face.

"Your brother is smart, he'll know I camp out in the smaller villages. Now we just sit and wait."

"How do you know they'll come for me?" Katara asked, knowing she was going out on a ledge.

Zuko snorted. "The Avatar would do anything to get you back, as would your brother. I don't know much about the blind girl, but I'm sure she likes you too." He looked up at Katara and just stared at her.

"Well—" Katara was getting frustrated. "You know how boring that'll be? Waiting for who knows how long?"

Zuko shrugged. "I'm used to it. Anyway, I can get to know you a little better."

Katara looked at him sharply. "Who, me? _Why_ would you want to get to know me?"

"You've been with the Avatar why wouldn't I?" he said seriously. Katara realized he wanted to know about her relationship with Aang, not necessarily her.

"Oh." She said quietly. He grinned slightly.

"You thought I wanted to know you personally?" he laughed a cold laugh.

"Obviously you don't, so ask your little questions. I doubt you'll get anything valuable out of me." Katara said, irritated.

Zuko lost the grin, but his eyes were still smiling in a knowing way. Katara was looking away, waiting for him to ask, but then she felt breathing on her neck and she turned her head—

Katara let out a gasp. Zuko was inches from her face, and she struggled to squirm away, but she was already jammed against the wall.

"What're you doing?" she said, her voice constricted and squeaky.

"Asking my little questions. Does this bother you or something?" he asked, his voice was low and the corners of his lips were twitching up, as if he was refraining from smiling.

"Uh yeah, personal space you freak!" Katara tried to ram up against him to push him away, but his face smashed onto the side of hers. They ended up in an awkward position of Zuko kissing Katara's cheek. Zuko jerked back, looking annoyed.

"Ow, darn you woman, that hurt!" Zuko said rubbing at his mouth. Katara was breathing heavily.

"It was your fault you psycho person! Why'd you have to get so up close, I'm right here it's not as if I'm deaf—" but Zuko covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes glittering with anger staring down at her.

"Stop shouting, now." He said, and she swallowed and nodded. He let go of her.

"Why, because someone will hear me?" she hissed at him. Her mind flashed back to his face on hers and she shuddered. "You're lucky it wasn't closer to my lips you would've been drowned, then frozen, then chucked off a cliff!" she spat furiously.

"You're lucky I didn't either. Your boyfriend wouldn't like that at all, to rescue you only to realize you were fraternizing with the enemy." Zuko retorted.

Katara's mouth dropped. "My boyfriend—? I don't have a boyfriend, who do you think's my boyfriend?"

Zuko looked at her as if he was mentally saying, seriously? "Really. No one comes to mind. You travel all around the world with the avatar, your brother, and a blind girl and no one comes to mind." Katara blinked.

"Aang? You think me and Aang are — that we —? Okay you need to get your facts straight, Aang is my friend, and just that." Katara said, not believing Zuko actually thought they were anything more.

"You might think that, but does he? It doesn't matter. Just— sleep, or something you're really annoying me." Zuko said and he turned away from her, and exited the small hut. There was a curtain over the entrance, so she couldn't see out of it. The curtain fell back in place after he left.

Katara let out a noise of disbelief and groaned. "Such a jerk." Katara huffed.

The image would not go away. The thought of Zuko that close to her was…she shuddered, but not because of the thought of Zuko being close to her. That was a totally different story. That she might've actually liked, if he wasn't a psycho ex-Fire Prince who was bent on capturing Aang.

She couldn't deny that he wasn't attractive. But even not denying that was dangerous. She had felt her cheek electrify when Zuko practically awkwardly kissed her cheek. It would've been worse if he hadn't been forced on her face.

Katara shook her head and what Zuko said floated back to her. _Your boyfriend wouldn't like that at all, to rescue you only to find out you were fraternizing with the enemy. _

Zuko honestly thought they were together. Did that bother him? _No why should it? I'm just another prisoner to him, just another thing that will get him what he wants… _Katara thought, shaking the thought away.

She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She tried to close her eyes, to shut out the horrible situation she was in.

Zuko trudged through the small villages dirt roads, looking for a place to get food for him and his prisoner. He pushed his black bangs from his face, wiping away the sweat. It was ridiculous how scorching hot it got here, Zuko's distaste for it was growing. Despite his being a firebender, he didn't relish the fact of sitting in his own sweat for more than an hour.

He found a small little pub that had almost no customers outside, unlike other little shops people took shelter underneath the shade of the building roofs just chatting.

Zuko entered the pub and bought two bags of food, and also a drink before he left. The burly man that was serving him had no expression on his face. He handed him the drink, then left without saying a word returning to his workspace in the back.

Zuko downed the cup in one, then stood up to leave.

"Don't see many people like you walking in here everyday." Someone said faintly from behind him. He jerked around to see a gorgeous girl his age dressed in sandbenders clothing. Her long black hair was braided down her back and she had jade green eyes. She looked up at him, smiling knowingly.

"Same here. I take it you're not from here?" Zuko said, eyeing the sandbender clothes that fitted tightly around her. She stood up, and walked over to Zuko, her sand colored boots clicked on the wooden floor.

"Not so much. I live on the border of the earth nation area. I'm just in town for business interests. My brother owns a sandbending company, and he thinks that sending me on these business trips really helps." She said leaning up against the counter, looking at him with her head tilted back, smiling at him.

Zuko grinned slightly. "Why would he think that would help business?" he said leaning forward on the counter, looking at her.

"I dunno, something about me being intensely persuasive or something… way better than any of the men he's recruited." She laughed and so did he.

"I don't know if that's entirely accurate though." She said afterwards. Zuko chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. So what's your name?" Zuko said, and he could not believe he was actually flirting with this girl. He hadn't flirted with a girl in ages, but he thought he was doing pretty decent. She wasn't backing away, she was encouraging it.

She smiled a brilliant white smile. "Jaida. You are?" she said and Zuko froze. He couldn't tell his real name or he'd be discovered. But his fake name was so lame, it was too embarrassing he did not want to say it to this beautiful woman. He gritted his teeth. He would not lose his cover over some girl.

"Z…Po." He winced at the sound of the name. It wasn't that bad but he did not like the sound of it at all for his name.

Jaida grinned. "Well, Po. You here for very long? We could grab some dinner, or go see a play at the theater in the upper villages." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and picked up her bag, looking at him.

Zuko felt his throat go dry. "Um…I don't know if I — "

"Oh please? It's so awfully boring here and I've nothing to do. The people I'm supposed to meet don't arrive until tomorrow." She pleaded, her face pouting.

Zuko knew he would regret this. "Fine, where do you want to go?" he said, defeated. She smiled, pleased.

"Exactly what I said. Meet me at the Barter's Hut just a couple of shops over from here in two hours, kay?" She said and she patted his arm and walked out, her braid swishing behind her.

Zuko groaned, even though he scored a date with that insanely attractive woman.

"You didn't stand a chance," a low bass voice rumbled from behind the counter. Zuko looked at the bartender.

"What?" he said.

The bartender cocked an eyebrow. "She had you wrapped around her pretty little finger. Good luck with that date. Go on now!" he said shooing Zuko out. Zuko had his mouth open in protest, but he left quickly anyway.

"This is not going to end well," Zuko breathed as he made his way back to the stone hut. He just hoped it wouldn't go as horrible as he was expecting it to.

Sheppard landed on the outskirts of a small village Sokka had directed him to. Once he came to a complete stop, he opened the puddle jumper doors and Toph bolted out the door, followed by Aang and Sokka.

Toph laid down right in the dirt, breathing a sigh of relief as if that had been the most terrifying moment of her life— being in the puddle jumper, that is. Aang looked around.

"This looks like the place where we found that one scholar that led us to the secret library." Aang said. Sokka nodded.

The place was like a desert, but with a small community of buildings here and there, and farther down the roads there were small groups of tiny houses. It was insanely hot and Aang was sweating already.

"It was the only town I could remember how to get there. Hopefully Zuko brought her to this one or this will be a huge waste of time." Sokka took out his boomerang and began fiddling with it.

Aang noticed there was a small pub in the middle of a junk store and a supply store.

"Anyone hungry?" Aang asked as Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Dr. Beckett, and Colonel Sheppard all stepped out of the puddle jumper.

"Starving. Do they serve food around here?" Rodney asked shading the bright sunlight out of his eyes.

"Yeah, right there." Aang pointed. Sheppard looked at the small pub.

"Lets head in there, it'll be cooler." He said and everyone followed after him.

Sheppard stepped into the pub and the few people that were in there turned their eyes on him. It must've been strange seeing seven people crowding into this small pub, especially since four of them didn't look anything like the people of this planet.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka sat around a medium square table, and the SGA team pulled up more chairs next to them.

"Somebody going to take our order?" Ronon asked.

"How are we going to pay? We do not have their type of money." Teyla pointed out. Teyla and Ronon looked at Aang and Sokka.

"What?" Aang said.

"Do you have money?" Ronon asked tonelessly.

"Nope, left it at our house in Ba Sing Se, remember that? So we came in here for nothing." Toph said, putting her feet up on the table. Rodney eyed her dirty feet with distaste.

"Can you get those out of my face?" he said, and Toph looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do they _bother_ you?" She wiggled her toes at him. He glowered at her.

"Yes, they do. They're disgusting in fact and I don't appreciate—"

"McKay." Sheppard said. Rodney looked at him, his eyebrows lowered.

"What? It's disgusting!"

"So no one has any money." Sheppard said looking at Toph, Sokka and Aang.

Aang and Toph shook their heads. Aang looked at Sokka, who hadn't moved. He was staring at the table.

"Sokka…" Aang said. Everyone looked at him. Sokka looked up, then shrank back once he saw so many eyes on him.

"What!?" he said scooting his chair back.

"Do you have any money or what?" Toph said, leaning towards him across Aang who was right next to Sokka.

"Well, I do, but it's not much." Sokka pulled out a couple of silver coins, and one copper coin.

Sheppard grabbed the coins and held them out to Aang. "How much would this get us?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. You'd have to ask him." Aang pointed to the bartender.

Sheppard got up, his chair scraping against the wood and he leaned up against the counter.

The bartender turned around. It was a middle age man with a beard, and a little potbelly. He wore an apron, and a annoyed expression.

"What." He said, his eyes looking droopy.

"How much drinks could this get us? Or food." Sheppard put the coins on the counter.

The man eyed the money lazily. "One drink. For food a bowl of crackers."

Sheppard stared at the money, then snatched it back. He began to turn back to his group.

"If you're looking to feed your whole party I may be able to bargain you for something." The man offered in his snide voice.

Sheppard stopped in mid-turn. "What?" he said, looking back. The man pointed to Sheppard's arm.

"That fancy device on your wrist looks interesting." He said, pointing to Sheppard's watch.

Sheppard looked at his wrist, then back to his team. "Do we really need something to eat? We have protein bars in our packs!"

Rodney shook his head. "I ate all mine a couple of hours ago, so did Teyla and Ronon." Sheppard sighed.

"What will my watch give us?" Sheppard said. The bartender thought for a minute.

"Every individual in your party will get a rabaroo leg. And a small drink, that's the highest there is here." The bartender said. Sheppard had no idea what a rabaroo leg was.

"One sec," he said and he went over to Sokka. "What's a rabaroo?" he asked him.

"Sounds like a rabbit and a kangaroo mixed." Dr. Beckett said and Sheppard looked at him.

"Pretty much." Sokka said and Sheppard shrugged. It was meat, and his team and the kids were pretty hungry.

Sheppard undid his watch and slid it across the counter to the bartender. His greedy little eyes widened at the shiny watch.

"Your meal will be ready soon." He said and he disappeared into the back. Sheppard sat down next to Teyla and Ronon. On his other side was Beckett and Sokka.

"So what do we plan on doing after rescuing Katara?" Sheppard said, starting conversation.

"I thought we would go to the North Pole." Aang said. Sheppard shook his head.

"No, I mean with Zuko. Are we supposed to capture him or what?"

Toph slid her feet of the table and Rodney exhaled hugely. Toph scowled at him. "You don't really catch Zuko." She said, glaring at Rodney who was ignoring her.

"And even if we did, what would we do with him?" Beckett asked. He had been briefed about what had happened with Katara and who had kidnapped her.

"We could take him to Atlantis." Sheppard said. Rodney looked at him in surprise.

"Why would we do that? So more havoc can be wreaked upon that place? Have we learned nothing?" Rodney demanded.

"Cool it Rodney, I was only saying that if we sedated him we could run some tests and see how his abilities work." Sheppard said. "Dr. Beckett wouldn't mind that, would you?" he said looking at Dr. Beckett.

"What keeping him as a lab rat?" Rodney said. Dr. Beckett looked alarmed.

"Of course not, Rodney, no! Yes, I would like to take a look at his DNA structure and whatnot, but I wouldn't do tests on him as if he were an experiment. I'm not that inhumane, Rodney I am a doctor." Dr. Beckett said frowning at Rodney. He shrugged.

"I am just a little confused." Teyla said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Rodney asked looking at her.

"It seems as if this world is dived by nations. The Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nomads, right?" she said looking at Aang. He nodded.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"Katara told me about it. Now, if we wish to make an alliance, how do we know which nation to make alliance with?"

"Obviously we can rule out the Fire Nation." Toph said instantly. Teyla nodded, brushing her brunette bangs out of her face.

"We have no way of contacting the Earth King unless we force our way in, and I doubt he would be willing to listen to us if we approached as if we were attacking." Sokka said to Sheppard. Sheppard nodded.

"So our only choice is the Water Tribe." Sheppard concluded.

"Why not the Air Nomads?" Dr. Beckett asked.

"They were wiped out of existence fifty years ago." Aang said quickly. Dr. Beckett looked at Aang, then flushed.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Forgot about that." He said and Aang shrugged.

"It's fine. Are we going to the Northern tribe?" he asked Sokka.

"Well yeah, the Southern tribe isn't very reliable at the moment, since the population dropped drastically." Sokka said.

The bartender called for Sheppard. Sheppard turned to see seven plates of steaming rabaroo legs. Sheppard got up.

"Aang, Sokka, wanna help me with these?" Sheppard asked. Aang and Sokka jumped up and began picking up plates and handing them out. Toph looked annoyed at Sheppard. She made a little angry snort.

"What's your deal?" Ronon asked her. Toph exhaled.

"Why didn't Sheppard ask me to help, huh? Is it because I'm _blind_?" she fumed. Ronon looked up at Sheppard handing Teyla a plate.

"No, he already has enough help. Sheppard doesn't think about those kind of things. If you ask him I doubt he'll say that's the reason why." Ronon said, examining his leg of rabaroo.

"Whatever. You don't think I'm some poor little blind girl, do you?" Toph asked Ronon. He shook his head.

"Definitely not." He said taking a bite out of his meat.

"How's the meat?" Sheppard asked Ronon. Ronon shrugged.

"Not bad." He said and took a drink of water that had been passed to him by Sokka.

Everyone ate in silence, then Sheppard directed everyone to the puddle jumper. Sheppard stayed behind to talk with the bartender.

"Have you seen a teenager with black hair, scar on his face, possibly with a young girl?"

"I've seen a boy with a scar but no girl. He headed deeper into town earlier this morning." The bartender said. Sheppard nodded.

"Thanks." He said and he left.

When he walked into the puddle jumper, Toph was talking with Ronon, Teyla was talking to Aang and Sokka was arguing with Rodney. Dr. Beckett was listening to Sokka and Rodney argue.

"Guys, guys!" Sheppard said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"I think…I think we need to split up." He said slowly.

"What, why?" Aang said, sitting up, alarmed.

"This group is too big. Half of us could be hunting down Zuko, the other could be flying to the North Pole to speak with the Northern water tribe." Sheppard said and everyone was silent.

"I think that's a good plan, but who goes where?" Rodney asked. Sheppard looked at Aang.

"Aang, Toph, and Ronon go after Zuko. Sokka and the rest with me. Unless Dr. Beckett, you would rather go with Aang's group." Sheppard said. Dr. Beckett nodded.

"Why does Sokka get to go to the North Pole?" Toph demanded.

"Because that's where I'm from, and I know how to talk to them. Why would you want to come with us? We're only negotiating." Sokka said and Toph reconsidered.

"True. Okay, yes lets do this. But what about when we're done?" Toph asked.

"We'll be heading back here when we are done, but we have no idea how long that will take. We need something to communicate with," Sheppard said.

"Radios?" Teyla suggested.

"Too far out of range." Sheppard said.

"We can use them when you come back, so then we know when you're back. I don't know how we would communicate over seas though." Aang said, shrugging.

"We'll figure something out. But we better get going. Ronon, make sure you have all the supplies you need, and you're going with them too, Dr. right?" Sheppard said.

Dr. Beckett nodded. "Yes sir," he said and he stood up.

"Alright, everyone who is not going to the North Pole, out! We'll meet back at this pub when we return, and if not here then somehow to Ba Sing Se. It's a sketchy plan, but it's all we've got right now." Sheppard said. "Oh! Ronon, the bartender said he saw Zuko headed into farther downtown." Ronon nodded.

Ronon, Aang, Toph, and Dr. Beckett filed out of the puddle jumper and the door closed.

"See you soon!" Sheppard said before the door shut. The puddle jumper took off, and faded away before their eyes.

"Alright, we need to head farther downtown. You all ready?" he said and they all nodded.

Dr. Beckett covered his eyes with his hand. "Aye. This'll be a long day indeed."

They began walking.


	5. Rescue and Capture

The hut was dimly lit by the sunset through the thick canvas acting as a door.

Katara had been dozing on and off, as her hands were tightly bound behind her back. When she tried to reposition herself the ropes rubbed against her raw wrists and she winced.

She looked up to see if Zuko had returned yet. She was sweating excessively and desperately wished to change out of the soaked clothes.

The door was painfully vacant and Katara just noticed how thirsty she was, and how hunger gripped her when her stomach growled impatiently.

She dropped her head on the ground and just stared emptily at the doorway, waiting.

After twenty minutes, Katara's ears perked when she heard footsteps coming towards the hut. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of satisfaction on Zuko's face of her curled up on the ground, sweating and miserable, weak, helpless.

She heard the canvas rustle as Zuko stepped into the hut, she was sure it was him for he entered briskly, no pause. He sat down a bag near the entrance and stopped for a moment. Katara's heart quickened, terrified what he would do next.

She heard him walk over softly to her and she felt his hands on her. She bit back a gasp and resisted jerking herself away from. His hands lifted her up, supporting her back and scooting her to the wall of the hut.

Katara thought of the sweat beading down her face and wondered if he would unbind her hands, she could use that against him. She had bended with her sweat before.

But, as if he read her mind, he dried her with a small rag, ridding the sweat off of her. She inwardly cursed and awaited anxiously to see what he would do next.

He untied her hands and she yearned to strike out at him, but with a shock she realized her arms were too weak. She had been lying on the ground for a whole day it felt like, and she hadn't had any nourishment. Zuko must've noticed her arm twitch, because he chuckled softly.

"I knew you were awake." he said and she opened her eyes.

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" Katara asked weakly, no emotion in her face. She only stared, wishing he would just let her go.

Zuko's face was impassive. "You know the answer. Do you want food?" he asked sitting on the ground a few feet back from her. Inwardly Katara was surprised. He was actually planning on feeding her. She concealed a smirk. What was he thinking? Allowing her to gain strength?

"What did you do to it?" she demanded, eyeing the bad in the corner suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said simply. "The Avatar won't want you dead. I need you to keep your strength up, unless any unpleasant visitors appear." he reasoned.

"What unpleasant visitors do you know?" Katara couldn't imagine Prince Zuko having any enemies who could be considered legitimate threats.

Zuko's face was bitter. "My sister, for one." he answered. Katara nodded in comprehension. Azula was definitely somone to consider a threat.

Katara stared at the bag of food. "Oh, fine. Yes I would like food." she said grudgingly. She did not want to accept anything from him except her freedom.

Zuko began preparing the food which turned out to be a freshly baked loaf of bread and some large berries along with a water sack.

"I can't stay long, so once I leave, I'll have to bind you up again." Zuko said handing Katara the water bag.

"What, where are you going?" she demanded rubbing her wrists.

Zuko looked up from packing the bag. "I'm meeting someone," he said sharply. Katara blinked.

"Who?" she said, wondering who he could possibly be meeting with. Maybe his uncle? No, his uncle would've been closer with him if he had been traveling with him.

"It's no one of your concern," he spat sharply and Katara knew in an instant who he was meeting— but it was absurd.

"You're meeting a girl!" she said in disbelief. "While I'm stuck in this tiny shack tied up, you're going on a date. You're unbelievable." she said bitingly.

"It is not a date!" he said vehemently. "She may have valuable information." he said, though there was a catch in his breath and he didn't keep eye contact with Katara.

"Liar. She caught you off guard and you don't want to blow your cover. Does she know you already have a girl tied up waiting for you to come home? I bet she would love to hear _that_ story," Katara said angrily. Zuko jerked around towards her and glared down at her.

"Listen!" he said crouching down and facing her. "I know girls get a little antsy when they're just sitting in a small hut doing nothing, but I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut and cooperate. I won't hesitate on dumping you in a totally dark room where you'll have nothing but your own thoughts to haunt you." he threatened into her ear.

Her heart quickened when his body leaned over her. She gritted her teeth. "Let me go," she whispered. He pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes empty.

"No," he said and she let out an anguished cry of frustration and with all her strength that appeared out of nowhere she was able to throw her body at him, her shoulder bruising the side of his mouth. He collapsed on the ground and he groaned in pain. He caught her by the waist as she tried to roll out of the hut.

"Are you really going to make me have to bind you up? I thought you were the smart one in the group." he said and he threw her over his shoulder and stuffed her in a small bag that looked like a sleeping bag. He slid her in with ease and tightened the straps.

She felt as if she was in a thick, tightly woven cocoon. She squirmed, but that seemed make the bag tighter.

"I wouldn't advise that," Zuko said. "It gets tighter every movement you make. I wouldn't try to escape." he said and Katara glowered at him furiously.

"Zuko! When I get out of this you are so dead! You are making me mad, I'm not even kidding, I don't even know when you'll be back you could be taken or killed and I would be stuck in this rotten device for the rest of my miserable life!" Katara shouted angrily.

"That won't happen," he said calmly, shouldered the pack, and left.

Katara felt as if an organ inside of her might explode. What was his deal? He did that just so he could she her freak out, and she couldn't do a darn thing.

As Katara fumed, imagining all of the lovely awful things she could do to Zuko if she wasn't tied up— she heard a rustling from outside of the canvas.

A figure entered the tent.

Zuko set off for the bar, his thoughts on Jaida. Maybe she did know something regarding the whereabouts of the Avatar.

He would have to find out. He arrived at the bar fifteen minutes earlier than was scheduled, he didn't care he wanted some time to think.

He hadn't really planned on his next move when the Avatar showed up. There was also another thing he hadn't factored into his plan. The Avatar's new friendly aliens. Zuko didn't appreciate the new firepower the aliens brought with them, it was deadly and weakened his odds at finally capturing the Avatar for good.

He figured he would just threaten Katara's life and demand Aang come alone. That would keep them at bay, if only for a few minutes. He was glad his uncle wasn't there, he would highly disapprove of Zuko's lack of thought in his abrupt latest plan. But on the other hand Zuko sorely missed him. Zuko wouldn't deny it wasn't lonely traveling solo, it was miserable.

But he wouldn't be traveling much for long, he would soon see his uncle. After he captured the Avatar, he would find his uncle and they wouldn't have to be refugees any longer.

Zuko stared off, holding onto the lingering thought when someone scooted out a bar chair abruptly. Zuko jerked his head over and he was blinded by Jaida's beauty, literally. He squinted at her as he tried to take her in.

She had dressed up for the occasion and he regretted not changing his sand coated clothes also mixed with sweat— what had he been thinking? Zuko ordered himself to calm down, it wasn't as if he truly intended to impress her. He only wanted information from her. That was his excuse for floundering and allowing himself to be forced on the date, he blamed her beauty.

She wore a tight fitting black jumpsuit with a silver belt around her waist. She had high heeled boots and her luscious black hair cascaded over her shoulders. Zuko assumed _she_ was at least trying to impress him. He felt extremely inadequate sitting next to her.

"You clean up well," he noted politely. She flashed a smile at him.

"Wish I could say the same, you don't own anything nicer than that?" She demanded plucking Zuko's muddy sleeve. He backed away a little bit.

"Not really, I travel. I don't focus on fashion styles." he said trying to keep the resentment out of his voice. This is what annoyed him about girls. The fact that they only focused on the material items such as clothes. They also thought that the quality of someone's clothes defined who they were, and Zuko thought that was completely ludicrous.

He didn't want to end the date so soon, and the only thing that was keeping him from ditching her was the information about the Avatar. No, he would have to wait much longer if he was going to get anything good. He realized with a sudden pang that that meant he would have to submit to going along with her pretentious flirting.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get you something real fancy. Then we can go out to eat," Jaida said swiftly, pulling his arm and walking out of the bar.

"Why do I need to look fancy? There's nowhere fancy to eat and—" he stopped himself, suddenly remembering what his mother had told him along time ago when the one time he questioned her about the method of dating girls. Not that he had ever considered doing it frequently.

"Don't you ever let a girl know how you really feel about the date. If you make it look like you don't really care about the date, you'll lose her faster than a flame blowing out. Don't do it." she said and so Zuko kept his mouth shut.

He had almost said, _"and it's just a date."_ he had a feeling that wouldn't bode well for him.

Jaida laughed. "But we _are_ going someplace fancy,"

Zuko looked around. "We're in the middle of nowhere, where are you going to find someplace to—" he stopped as they halted in front of a carriage.

She smiled at him and the door opened, a little man holding the door open for them. "It's out of town, far away from this dusty desert." she said and she began to enter the carriage. Zuko reached out for her, almost like a reflex.

"Wait, I can't go this far out — " he said, but she cocked her head.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" she then leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. She drew back and smiled as he stared at her stunned. "Do you really want to stay?"

Zuko inwardly kicked himself for not refusing, but he really needed to get a lead on the Avatar, mostly on his weakness and to find out what his plans were.

"Fine," he gasped out and Jaida clasped her hand with his and they entered the carriage. Zuko stared out of the window as the door slammed shut, and they rode off.

What was he doing? he thought as the bar became more distant, and then faded away.

Aang hated the fact that Katara was with Zuko right now. He had no idea what he would be doing to her, if he would torture her or what.

He walked with Toph behind the two aliens, Ronan and Dr. Beckett. They were walking through what looked like a sandy ghost town, except every now and then there would be a rustling from inside the small huts, indicating a family was hiding from the outsiders.

"How much longer do we have to search this place? We have no idea where Katara and Zuko could be, or if they are even here anymore." Toph demanded, scuffing her feet as she walked.

"I'm a tracker, I know what I'm doing." Ronon answered gruffly back.

"How can you track him?" Aang asked curiously. Ronon didn't give any indication that he had heard him, so Aang returned to staring at his feet as he walked.

"I know what it looks like when people try to run. It's distinct from everyone else." he said after a moment. Aang looked up.

"Are we close?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. Ronon flicked a glance at Aang, and then continued looking forward.

"I would think so," he said and Aang felt happiness swell inside him, like a balloon.

"Well do you think she could be in any of these huts?" Aang said and he stopped walking. He ran over to one of the huts and air bended himself up onto the roof. "Should we look in all of these huts?"

Ronon, Dr. Beckett, and Toph stopped walking and stared up at him. "Twinkle Toes, get down from there. You're scaring the people who live inside that hut," Toph said and Aang looked confused. He jumped off the hut and landed softly onto the ground. He turned around to see the door open with a terrified looking family inside, looking at him as if he was the strangest thing to walk these dusty grounds.

"Sorry!" he said and he hurriedly walked back to the group. Ronon returned walking along with Dr. Beckett.

"Do you have any estimation of how long until we find the girl, Ronon?" Dr. Beckett said in his thick accent. Aang wasn't familiar with it.

"Five minutes," Ronon said slowing his pace suddenly. Toph looked up in the sky and Aang looked at Ronon.

"Five minutes?" he said, shocked. Toph looked back at Aang.

"We should get inside somewhere. I don't want to be out here in the dark with Sand Raiders. They're really annoying." Toph said.

"How about that one?" Ronon asked, pointing to a hut on the very end of the row.

"We can't invade someone's home, Ronon, it'd be inconsiderate!" Dr. Beckett said, looking at Ronon sternly.

"Not if no one lives there and if a girl has been kept hostage inside the hut. I'd say it'd be inconsiderate _not_ to go and free her." Ronon said and he started walked and Aang ran to keep up with him. They both made it to the hut long before Toph and Dr. Beckett caught up with them.

Toph heard a shout of relief, and recognizing Aang's voice, she quickly hurried into the hut.

Katara was on the floor, tightly bound in what looked like a sleeping bag. Her hair was sticking to her pale face from the sweat and she looked miserable. But the look on her face was pure joy as Aang hugged her.

"You found me!" she shrieked in a raspy tone. Aang looked at the sleeping bag, and then turned to Ronon.

"It's really tight on her, I don't see anything to make it lose. Do you have a knife or—" Aang began but the Doctor cut in.

"Aye son, let me cut her loose." Dr. Beckett said, fishing out a long silver knife from his bag.

"Doc, I have one right here," Ronon said flipping a knife out.

Dr. Beckett winced at the sight of the knife in Ronon's hand. "Aye, but I'd feel much safer if experienced hands were working it." he said and he ignored Ronon's look of protest and bent down near Katara and began cutting the tightly bound bag.

After a couple of minutes, the bag was severed and Katara sat up and Dr. Beckett cut the rest of the bindings. After he cut the cords around her wrists and ankles, he examined the raw skin that had been rubbed away.

He looked up at her. "I'll get you something for the pain, dear." he said and she nodded thankfully to him.

"How did you find me so fast?" Katara asked after awhile.

"That was fast?" Ronon asked, who had taken a seat near the opposite wall of Katara.

"Well usually it takes a least two days before…oh whatever. Are we leaving?" Katara asked and Ronon shook his head.

"There are Sand Raiders out there, we wouldn't make it very far." Toph said sitting next to Katara and giving her a drink out of the water skin they brought with them.

"Where are the others? Where's Sokka?" Katara looked at Ronon and Dr. Beckett.

"He went with Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Teyla to begin the negotiations in the North Pole, with the…" Dr. Beckett thought for a second.

"The Northern Water Tribe?" Katara said and Beckett nodded.

"Right, yes lassie. We planned to rendezvous back at the broken down puddle jumper. Am I correct, Ronon?" Dr. Beckett asked, now bringing over some medicine and applying it to Katara's wounds.

"Pretty much," Ronon affirmed. Dr. Beckett wrapped Katara's wrists and ankles.

"Now we need nourishment for the poor lass, Aang, would you bring me my pack by the door?" Dr. Beckett pointed towards the entrance of the door and Aang retrieved the pack.

Dr. Beckett produced five protein bars and Ronon gave him a curious look.

"I thought we ran out of protein bars," Ronon said and Beckett shrugged.

"Rodney begged me not to let Col. Sheppard know I had more left. He really wanted some meat." Beckett said and he began handing out the bars, and finally he gave one to Katara, he helped her open it.

Once everyone was fed, Dr. Beckett ordered everyone try to get some sleep, they would leave early in the morning. Ronon said he would take first watch and agreed with Toph that they would switch. Dr. Beckett didn't allow this and took Toph's place instead, and a begrudging Toph went to go sleep.

"Zuko might come back at any moment," Katara said, a bit worried to Aang as they settled to go to sleep. Aang patted her arm.

"Ronon knows how to defend us, he won't let him hurt you." Aang said and he and Katara locked eyes for a moment. "Neither will I."

"Hey, lovebirds, I'm sleeping in between you." Toph said abruptly and they both broke eye contact to look at Toph.

"Why?" they both said. Toph laughed.

"Because I don't trust you two. Now scoot over Aang," Toph said and Aang reluctantly scooted away from Katara and Toph wriggled in between them.

"Goodnight!" Toph said cheerily. "Goodnight," replied Katara and Aang.

It was a couple of hours before all three kids were asleep, and Ronon looked at a sleeping Dr. Beckett, propped up against the wall.

In just a few minutes he would have to wake him to switch watches. Ronon looked back at the three sleeping teens, and he was amused by Toph the most.

She had her short little arms and legs sprawled out everywhere, causing Aang and Katara to roll away from her and sleep as far as possible from her.

Ronon looked back to his knife he was inspecting and his thoughts wandered to how Sheppard and the rest of them were doing. He hoped they were as successful as they had been, finding Katara at last.

Ronon wondered what kind of teenager would tie up a girl just to capture a boy. A very powerful boy, but still, it would at least spare his honor by leaving the girl alone.

Maybe he was desperate to get back into his kingdom. He heard Aang and Katara telling them about how he had been banished for speaking out of term to the Fire Lord.

The Fire Nation didn't seem very pleasant, Ronon thought, and he couldn't wait to capture the boy who had caused this girl to suffer being kidnapped.

Ronon stabbed his knife into the dirt ground and he turned to Dr. Beckett to wake him up. Beckett's gun was pointing to the ceiling and Ronon carefully woke him, trying not to startle him into shooting the gun and collapsing the roof in.

Ronon's hand was barely an inch away from Beckett's shoulder when he heard the almost silent footsteps just outside. Ronon froze and he quickly retrieved his knife.

He heard someone stirring from behind him and he knew it would be Toph, she was the most sensitive out of all of them. Sure enough when he glanced behind him he saw the little figure of her popping up. He shushed her silently, putting a finger to his lips. She only stared at him and didn't move, he assumed she understood.

He turned back and slowly rose, and the canvas opened, Ronon heard a high-pitched shriek zoom past him and he grimaced, jumping back quickly. He blinked and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

There was a head poking out of the sandy ground, sand littered what looked like a boy's head. Toph stared down at the head, her chest rising and falling. She looked up at Ronon and he only stared.

"He was going to singe your face to a crisp. You're welcome," she said curtly and kicked sand in the boy's eyes. He shouted angrily and shook his head, sand spraying everywhere.

Katara and Aang and Dr. Beckett were just waking up, looking around dazed. Katara got up from her bed and looked at the head, her eyes instantly darkened and she scooted back as far as possible. Aang instantly put himself in front of her protectively and he glowered at the head.

"Who is that?" Dr. Beckett asked, examining the boy's head. Toph gripped the boy's head, bended the sand down and the boy rose, exposing his true height. He looked to be seventeen, somewhere around in that age group.

Ronon got a good look at his face. His black bangs covered his forehead, but not totally obscuring the alarming burn mark that covered half of his face. He looked miserable and angry.

Toph held the teenage boy tight and said, "Ronon, Dr. Beckett, meet Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Ronon had pictured the Fire Prince more stocky build, but at the moment he looked skinny and underfed. The dark scar covering half of his face twitched as Zuko scowled.

He gave an angry shout and raised his fist. Ronon was briefly surprised to see the fist was on fire. Before Zuko could strike out a Toph there was a click and the Fire Prince froze. He looked towards the hut entrance behind him and there was Ronon's gun pointed directly into his face.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," he grunted threateningly Zuko looked at the gun, then at Ronon. His lip was curled into a snarl. His finger twitched on the trigger and Zuko slowly lowered his fist.

"Put the gun down, Ronon." Dr. Beckett advised, putting out his hands cautiously.

"Not until Scar Face swears off on the fire bending." Ronon said harshly. Zuko jerked his head at Ronon and glared angrily.

"I don't have to do anything you say," Zuko said advancing towards Ronon. Ronon pushed the gun at Zuko's chest and again aimed at his face.

"You sure about that?" he said.

"How do I know you're bluffing and that stupid device does nothing?" Zuko demanded.

Ronon grinned. "You wanna bet?" he asked, as if pleased him to see Zuko make such a daring statement.

"Ronon, put the gun down, he's no use to us if he's dead!" Dr. Beckett said now standing up. Zuko grinned as Ronon calculated this information.

"Quit smirking or I'll just shoot you now." Ronon snapped. Zuko shrugged.

"Fine," he said and he lowered the gun. "But I will shoot you if you attempt to harm any of us."

"What do you want from me? You've got the girl back, now release me!" he said angrily, ripping himself from Toph's grip. She allowed him to wrench away as Ronon wasn't letting move more than an inch.

"Hold it, Prince, we've got a couple of questions before we let you go." Dr. Beckett said quickly.

"We're letting him go?" Ronon said, looking at Dr. Beckett.

"What do you wish to kill him? Honestly, Ronon, if he hasn't done much then kidnapping I say let him starve in the desert. But shouldn't we at least try and get some answers from him?" Dr. Beckett asked. Ronon shrugged and stepped back.

"He's all yours," Ronon said and he leaned on the wall.

"Wait!" Toph said and she restrained him with heavy sand, wrapping him tightly, compacting the sand around his body so he could not move. "Alright, go ahead." Toph said and Beckett nodded.

Dr. Beckett looked wary of approaching the fire Prince but he did so anyway.

"Prince Zuko, is it?" he said, his voice cracking at the first syllable. The boy looked at him with dead eyes.

"Yes." he said, his voice emotionless.

"Why did you take away Katara?" he asked, Beckett's voice gaining strength as he continue to speak.

Zuko's eyes glanced over at Katara who was sitting on the ground next to Aang, backed away in the shadows. She looked at him with fierce eyes, but her face was fearful.

He looked back at Beckett. "It is no business of yours. Release me."

Beckett nodded. "Look, son, we already know why you took her." he said and Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Never mind that, did you destroy an engine out on our ship?"

Zuko looked up. "What?" he said. Beckett stared at the boy's blank expression.

"Did you blow up our engine on our ship back where you took the girl?" Ronon asked abruptly, stepping alongside Beckett and staring at Zuko intently.

Zuko's brow furrowed. "No, I didn't even know you brought a ship." he said.

Dr. Beckett froze and Ronon continued to stare at Zuko.

"What? Look, just let me go, you have no more reason to keep me here. I'll stay away from the Avatar and his friends for now, just let me be!" he said, his voice rising to a shout.

"Toph, let him go." Dr Beckett said softly. Toph looked surprised, and she looked to Ronon for approval. Ronon didn't move. "Toph, please." Dr. Beckett said and Toph only continued to stare at Ronon, waiting for a response. Finally Ronon gave a slight nod, and Toph bashed away the sand. It dissipated, only leaving sandy particle remains on Zuko's clothing. He fled at once, sliding through the canvas doors and vanished from sight.

"I hope that wasn't a mistake," Dr. Beckett sighed. Ronon looked at Beckett.

"You do realize there is a Wraith skulking around Ba Sing Se, don't you?" Ronon asked and Dr. Beckett tilted his head forward, as if Ronon had done something wrong.

"There's a what?" Katara said alarmed.

"Wait...those monster things you talked about?" Toph said, stopping dead.

"Yeah," Ronon said gripping his gun. The veins in his neck were strained; any mention of the wraith brought back vivid unpleasant memories that Ronon wouldn't hesistate to forget, not that he hadn't tried.

"The same monsters that suck the life out of you?" Katara asked in a hushed voice. Ronon nodded and Katara paled. Ronon doubted the people of this planet had any troubles worse than the fire nation, he suspected the very description of the Wraith terrified the three of them. Ronon didn't blame them, he knew Teyla had nightmares constantly, as did many other members living at Atlantis.

"We brought one to your world by accident. And now it's probably hunting." Ronon said, deadly serious. It was silent after Ronon spoke and Aang cleared his throat.

"Wait, we left at Ba Sing Se." Katara said, cocking her head. Ronon nodded. "It's hunting the people of Ba Sing Se?" she asked, looking up at Ronon, horrified.

"Yes. It will hunt by night at first, and try to sneak its way into the city. Then it will search every home for any living creature it can get its engery-sucking hands on.

"Shouldn't we go after it?" Aang asked, looking from Beckett to Ronon. Katara looked amazed at Aang, as if she was surprised he was so brave.

"It's almost daylight, we should get a few more hours rest before we return to Ba Sing Se." Beckett said, checking the outside, the sky was stark black.

"What about Sheppard and the rest of them?" Ronon asked.

Beckett was tying up the canvas and making a makeshift bed from his pack. "They best be happy they won't have to deal with the creatures. You can kill him quick though, if its only one?" Dr. Beckett said, flattening a thin sleeping bag down.

Ronon shrugged. "Sure, easy." he said.

"Then rest up, all of you. We need to make it back to the rendezvous tomorrow with Colonel Sheppard after we kill the bugger." Dr. Beckett said and Ronon looked at him.

"Colonel Sheppard didn't give us an exact time when they would be back," Ronon reminded Beckett.

Beckett shook his head. "No, he didn't tell you. He managed to mention it to me when he was departing, he decided it would be safer to have a set time. Now, I mean it everyone get some sleep!" Dr. Beckett said not unkindly, but in a stern voice.

Aang, Katara, and Toph all resumed to their beds. After everyone settled in, Ronon and Dr. Beckett were very conscious of the kids whispering. After almost five minutes of hushed whispers Beckett said, "Kids, sleep." and they fell silent. Ronon smirked and Beckett settled himself down. He looked at the gun by Ronon's feet.

"Your turn for watch." Ronon said and he shoved the gun towards Beckett and he took the gun, not looking pleased that he wouldn't get another few hours of sleep. Ronon turned on his side and closed his eyes, listening to the dry wind blowing around outside.

Intermingled with the sound of the wind was Aang, Katara, Toph, and Beckett all settling into their beds. Ronon wished they wouldn't be so loud with every move they made, it irritated Ronon and distracted him from falling asleep.

Finally he managed to fall asleep, if only for a few hours.


	6. New Relations Gone Wrong

Colonel Sheppard flew over the seemingly endless waters. He was going by the direction of Sokka who was sitting behind him. When Sheppard wasn't getting directions, Sokka was talking with Teyla, and they were learning more about each other.

"Athosians? That's what your people call themselves?" he asked. Teyla nodded.

"We were forced to move in with the Colonel Sheppard and his people when the Wraith began culling. We now live on the main land of their world." Teyla said. Sokka nodded.

"These Wraith sound horrible. Like big predators hunting smaller prey. How long have they been around?" Sokka asked, interestedly. Teyla shook her head.

"Thousands and thousands of years. I've known the Wraith since I was a little girl. Our people have never known peace from them, until now, for the most part. It is nice not having to fear for our lives as we collect the crop. My people are farmers." Teyla said.

"That's like the Fire Nation. They came when I was a kid, searching for water benders so they could wipe them out. My mother protected Katara from them, and gave her life." Sokka said quietly. Teyla nodded.

"She was a very brave woman, I admire her. So are you and your friends attempting to fight the Fire Nation?" Teyla asked. Rodney snorted in the front.

"Yeah, with what? Pitch forks?" he laughed. Sheppard glanced at Rodney.

"You seem to keep forgetting that these people can bend the elements. They're not so primitive." Sheppard said. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"So you're telling me no other weapons, just bending. Well what about people like him? People who aren't gifted with the art of bending?" Rodney asked, turning and looking at Sokka.

"We still have warriors and weapons. It's not like we base our fighting skill alone on bending. Each nation has their own army filled with benders. I imagine some of them do have a few nonbenders." Sokka answered.

"Are we close, Sokka?" Sheppard asked from the front. Sokka stood up and stared out the screen.

"Yeah, it's behind the big glacier over there." Sokka sat down, but then his eyes widened, as if he remembered something. "Oh, when we meet the Northerners, try to be polite. They don't tolerate misbehavior, they're kind of the strict side of water bending." Sokka said.

"Got it. So I can just land anywhere?" Sheppard asked. Sokka looked out the window again.

"Sure, as long as it's not on any settlements…or people." Sokka said. Rodney gave him a look.

"Obviously. Hey, do we have any warm clothes? I am deathly viable to freezing temperatures, my body will go into seizures." Rodney said, looking slightly worried. Sheppard gave him a look.

"No, I'm afraid I forgot to snag a pair from the back. Rodney, you'll be fine, it won't be for long." Sheppard said, and the puddle jumper began descending. "Whoa, this place is incredible!" he said, looking at the huge ice structure. Everything was made of ice, the buildings, the ground, even the bridge was made of complete solid ice.

"I'm surprised they didn't try to shoot us down," Sokka said. Sheppard landed the puddle jumper and turned to Sokka.

"Didn't try to _what_? I thought you said they were friendly people!" Sheppard said. Sokka shrugged.

"Well yeah, but they are cautious. Maybe they haven't seen a flying device such as this and were curious. Whatever, as long as we're not dead. Open the door!" Sokka said eagerly. Sheppard shook his head and hit he button to open the back door. Sokka bounded out of the puddle jumper, followed by Teyla and Sheppard. Sheppard looked back to see what was taking Rodney so long. He was actually checking in the compartments for any winter clothes.

"McKay!" he shouted. Rodney jumped, and he fidgeted with his hands.

"If I start having an attack, this is all on you." McKay said walking reluctantly out of the puddle jumper.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sheppard said curtly. Rodney almost slipped on the ice, but Sheppard caught him.

"You see! I am not fit for this environment." He whined. Sheppard ignored him and guided him alongside the puddle jumper. Teyla and Sokka were already speaking with two men.

"Oh, this is Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, they are aliens too." Sokka said eagerly. The men looked at Sokka as if he were insane. Sheppard sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry, this must sound crazy to you, but we do come from another world. If our ship isn't proof enough, our dress should be at least." Sheppard said. The men examined the ship, and what the Colonel and his team were wearing.

"What do you want from us?" one of the men asked.

"We would like to negotiate trade with your people, if you would not mind getting to know each other first." Teyla said quickly. The men considered this.

"My name is Tarlock, and this is Hadyn. We would be honored to get to know such intriguing visitors, but I would have to ask you leave your weapons in your vessel. Such use of force will not be need nor tolerated in the Northern tribe." Tarlock said. He was of a stocky build, with dark black hair. He wore what looked like animal fur for clothes and brown leather boots. Hadyn almost looked identical to him, Sheppard wondered if they were brothers.

Sheppard considered this. "Seems fair. As long as there is no harm to come to us, we will comply." He said. Tarlock smiled.

"We wouldn't dream of it. Our nation is that of a peaceful nation." He said kindly. Sheppard nodded.

"McKay, Teyla, I'll take those for you." He said. Teyla handed hers over without debate, Rodney however, looked very torn on the matter.

"What if they're lying?" he asked in a small voice. Sheppard glared at Rodney.

"McKay, hand it over. We're trusting these good people." He said. Rodney's finger twitched, but he finally handed the gun over.

"Hopefully not a horrible decision," Rodney muttered. Sheppard shot him a shut-up-or-I'll-smack-you look. Sheppard hid the guns safely in the puddle jumper, and then returned.

"Now, where to for negotiations?" Sheppard asked. Hadyn bowed his head.

"This way, friends." He said and he and Tarlock began walking down the ice walkway.

"See, _friends_. You gotta be more trusting, Rodney." Sheppard said to Rodney. Rodney only moaned.

"I promise you, something is going to go wrong." McKay said. Sheppard gave him a disapproving look.

"Well with that attitude, how could it not? Lighten up, Rodney." Sheppard said lightly. Sokka laughed. Rodney shot him a glare.

"They're not bad people, Dr. McKay. They're allies with the Avatar." Sokka said. McKay rolled his eyes.

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel so much better." Rodney snapped. Teyla put a hand on Rodney's shoulder. He stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Dr. McKay, you need to relax. Everything will be fine, if you just relax." Teyla said soothingly. McKay took a deep breath and nodded.

They were led into a larger building made entirely of ice.

"Are you freezing? I can't feel my fingers." Rodney said, rubbing them on his shirt. He blew on them. Teyla shrugged.

"I have endured worse." She said and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course you have, Miss Wilderness Woman. I just need food. Can we eat?" he asked Sheppard eagerly. Sheppard waved him off, he was looking at the intricate designs of the giant ice building.

"We do not get much visitors. Forgive us if our people are curious," Hadyn said. Sheppard nodded.

"We will prepare a feast for your coming." Tarlock said and Rodney nearly squeaked in happiness.

"Did he say feast? I heard feast," Rodney said. Teyla gave him a look.

"Rodney, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to shoot you." Sheppard said and Rodney shut his mouth.

"Come, sit." Tarlock said, gesturing at the table, which was the only thing that wasn't made of ice, along with the chairs. Teyla, Rodney, and Sokka all took seats. Sheppard was the last to be seated.

Tarlock folded his hands on the table. Hadyn sat next to him across from the foreigners.

"Sokka, I'm glad to see you are okay. Where is your party? Your sister and the Avatar?" Hadyn asked. Sokka looked uncomfortable.

"They're fine, they're back in the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said. Hadyn narrowed his eyes.

"I heard Long Fe has been implicating stricter rules. He seems a bit paranoid to me," Hadyn said. Sokka nodded.

"He keeps the place insanely secure. I don't know if the citizens realize how strict its gotten." Sokka said. Hadyn nodded.

"Well, they were almost laid siege upon the Fire Nation, they have reason. Now, about getting to know each other. Who are you people?" Hadyn asked. Sheppard nodded.

"Right. We come from a place called Atlantis. The Ancients built it. They also built the Ancestral gate back near the Earth Kingdom. It's this ring that allows us to travel from planet to planet." Sheppard said. Tarlock and Hadyn's eyes widened.

"That's remarkable! So you are explorers?" Tarlock asked. Sheppard nodded.

"We explore other worlds searching technologies, or cultures to trade with. We are a curious group," Teyla said and Hadyn nodded.

"What could you offer us? I see you own that flying device. I doubt you'd part with one of those, would you?" Tarlock asked. Sheppard smiled a little.

"Yeah, we need those. But, if you are in need of medicinal purposes, we have a lot of advanced medicine to cure your sick." Sheppard said. Hadyn looked mildly interested.

"We also have crops that do not seem to grow here due to harsh weather." Teyla added. Tarlock nodded.

"What would you want in turn?" Tarlock asked.

"For now, we would only ask you be our allies. If you have any crops you would like to trade us. That would work. Do you have anything in mind?" Teyla asked. Hadyn shook his head.

"We will keep in mind what we could offer you. Maybe training for your warriors?" Tarlock suggested. Sheppard gave a half shrug.

"Eh, that could work. What about you guys, we hardly know anything about you." Sheppard said.

"We have been around for many years. We have a sister tribe, the Southerners. We don't keep in contact as much as we should, but they are still our sisters. We are a peaceful nation, as we have stated. We normally are allied with the Earth Kingdom, so it is likely if you are allied with us, they will follow. However, the Fire Nation aren't so sympathetic. They wish world domination. Would you help us in the fight against them?" Tarlock asked. Sheppard shrugged.

"Sure, if to prevent world domination." Sheppard said. Tarlock grinned.

"Then we are in agreement. You have an alliance my friend," Tarlock stuck out his hand. Sheppard shook it.

"Great! Well we should get back. I need to report that negotiations went well. Maybe we can schedule a next meeting?" Sheppard asked. There was a bloodcurdling shriek behind him that made him jump. Tarlock and Hadyn looked up in alarm.

A woman with black hair came tearing into the building. "Tarlock!" she shrieked.

"Lydia! What is the matter?" Tarlock asked. Lydia clutched onto Tarlock's robes. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"It's one of the villagers! I cannot recognize him, all that there's left is— is—" she gasped for air, as the fear seemed to be sucking it from her. Tarlock gripped the woman's wrists.

"What? What is there left of woman?" he demanded. She took a deep breath. It was rattling.

"_Bones_," the word was chilling. Sheppard stiffened and he glanced at Teyla and Rodney. Bones?

"I found him in the canoe shed. There are villagers surrounding it, they are terrified Tarlock!" Lydia gasped. Tarlock rose with such force, the table shuddered.

"Take me there. Now." He ordered. Lydia nodded fearfully. She hurried out the door, Tarlock striding after her. Hadyn looked after him in alarm.

"You should stay here." Hadyn said, but Sheppard stood with him.

"I think we should come," he said. Hadyn shook his head.

"No matter, come, quickly." He said hurriedly. They all followed Hadyn and Tarlock. Teyla caught up with Sheppard and whispered to him.

"You do not think—?" she questioned. Sheppard shook his head.

"I really hope not." He answered back. They made it to the canoe shed which was right on the bank of the river that separated the village, only the bridge crossing it. Lydia was right, the canoe shed was swarming with villagers. Tarlock had to bark out loud for villagers to step aside. Hadyn, Sheppard, and the rest quickly followed.

They made it to the clearing, and Sheppard felt his throat constrict. What he saw laying on the ground near the canoes was a _skeleton_.

"Oh _crap_," he cursed. Teyla's eyes filled with fear.

"John, how is this possible?" she asked him.

"The dang thing must have stowed away on the new puddle jumper. This is bad," he said and Tarlock, who had gone very white, jerked his head at Sheppard.

"What is bad? Do you know what did this?" Tarlock demanded. Sheppard met Tarlock's eyes.

"It was a Wraith. It hid in our ship somehow and now its loose." Sheppard said, not eager for Tarlock's reaction.

"Wraith? What is this Wraith?" Tarlock asked.

"It feeds on humans. With its hand. It is extremely dangerous, I would have you have all the villagers stay inside while we hunt it." Teyla said quickly. Tarlock's eyes widened.

"_You_ brought this demon with you?" he raged. Sheppard struggled not to roll his eyes. He was not in the mood for some moody leader who wouldn't listen to reason.

"Not intentionally! Look, it's only one Wraith. We can kill it easy. You just have to let us," Sheppard said. Tarlock stormed over to Sheppard, coming face to face.

"A _villager_ is dead because of that thing, Sheppard! I do not take death lightly," he spat. Sheppard didn't move, but stared back at the looming Tarlock.

"No one does, Tarlock." Hadyn said from behind him. "Let them rid of us this beast! Before anyone else has to die!" Hadyn begged him. Tarlock breathed heavily. Sheppard involuntarily held his breath.

"Fine! But if it is not dead and I find another villager is, the deal is off. You will become sworn enemies to this world." Tarlock threatened. Sheppard nodded.

"Got it. Tell the villagers to lock their houses. If you have waterbender warriors that can protect them, I'd get them out there as bodyguards. Do not let the Wraith touch you, he will kill you. Alright?" Sheppard said. Tarlock nodded stiffly.

"Get going," Tarlock said. He began listing off orders, and Sheppard turned around.

"Sheppard! Where are you going?" Tarlock barked.

"Getting our weapons to kill the dang thing, I would suggest you don't stop us." Sheppard snapped back.

"This is great. Perfect, we become the enemy because of a stupid Wraith." Rodney moaned. Sheppard felt his nerves twitch.

"McKay, I'm going to need you to stay in the jumper with Sokka. I cannot have distractions right now, _don't_ argue with me!" Sheppard barked. McKay shut his mouth and nodded. "We'll keep radio distance, so you know if we did it or not, okay?" Sheppard said. McKay nodded mutely. "McKay, if we cannot do this, you are going to have to come shoot the thing, okay?" he said Rodney's eyes widened with fear. His mouth opened to protest but Sheppard shut him down. "McKay! Just say yes! I believe in you." He said patting McKay's shoulder. Rodney nodded again. "Good! Teyla, let's go kill this bastard." Sheppard said.

Sheppard and Teyla retrieved their guns and shut McKay and Sokka in the puddle jumper. As Sheppard walked back into the city, he noticed all of the villagers had shut themselves in with waterbenders inside at the windows.

"Good. Teyla, can you sense it?" he asked. Teyla nodded.

"Follow me." She said.

"Quick question, why couldn't you—"

"It was asleep, John. We need to be quiet, it will hear us." Teyla said in a whisper. Sheppard nodded.

"Let's hope we don't become a sworn enemy." Sheppard said and Teyla nodded curtly.

If they screwed this up, Sheppard would not be happy. He wished Ronan was here to hunt the thing.

Sheppard focused and they began hunting the Wraith.


End file.
